A Brother's Temptation
by kikyorocks543
Summary: Sasuke has always loved his sister, but things start to change during their junior year of High-school. Sorry for the lame Summary. Rated M for lemons. Also this isn't incest.
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone sorry it's been awhile since I wrote anything. It's just been crazy with school and finals, but I'm taking a break during the summer so I now have more free time. I was having a hard time trying to figure out if I should write this in 1st, 2nd, or 3rd person point of view. It feels weird writing this in 1st person since it's Sasuke and I'm not use to it, but I think it sounds better this way. If you don't like the first person I can always change it to 2nd or 3rd later. Hope you like it.

Chapter 1

I smiled as I stared at the naked woman under me. She was just so beautiful. I was really the luckiest man alive. "I love you." I said as I attacked her sweet neck.

"Sasuke" She panted "We need to stop this. This is wrong."

I pulled my lips away from her neck. "Wrong?" I questioned. "What's wrong with this? We're just two people showing are love for each other."

"But" Before she could say anything else I attacked her neck again. She gasped and tried to push me off, but I wouldn't budge.

"Onii-chan please."

Two months before  
"Onii-chan wake up!" I heard my sister say as she opened my curtains. I groaned and covered my face with my pillow trying to block the sunlight.

I felt her shake my shoulder. I couldn't help, but smirk. She's never been that smart. I grabbed her hand and pulled her on top of me.

She gasped "Sasuke!"

I chuckled as I stared at her shocked face. "It's not very nice to wake up your big brother Hinata."

She blushed "Gomen nasai."

I smirked as I ran my fingers through her silky black locks. "Do I need to punish you?"

Her eyes went eyes wide as saucers.

Before she could say anything I placed my hands on her hips and started to tickle.

"Onii-chan wai…" She giggled "That tickles."

"Do you surrender?"

"Never"

"Okay you asked for it." I flipped us over so I was on top. I placed my hand under her shirt towards her tummy. I smiled her weakness.

"Sasuke wai…" She laughed and thrashed around trying to get away from my hand.

"Give up."

"Okay, Okay you win."

I smiled but froze at the sight in front of me. All the thrashing around caused her shirt to ride up realing her flat stomach. I bit my lip. I didn't know why, but this was affecting me more than it should have. I was about to reach my hand toward her stomach when knocking on my door stopped me in my tracks.

"Sasuke It's time to wake up. I told your sister 5 minutes ago to wake you. You better not be teasing her again."

I slowly pulled away from her. "No I'm not teasing her mom."

"Good"

I sighed in relief when I heard her walk away.

Hinata sat up and fixed her shirt. "Thanks Sasuke now we're late for school."

I rolled my eyes. "I don't see what's the big deal. You and I are always late and we never get in trouble."

She glared at me. "Yeah and we're always late because you don't want to get out of bed."

"Whatever"

She sighed and climbed out of my bed. "You better be ready in 15 minutes or I'll leave you."

"Fine"

I watched as my sister left my room. I couldn't help, but sigh in relief. I placed a hand on my pounding chest. "That was close." I didn't know why, but for the past 3 years I've felt this strange thing whenever my sister was around. It was just worse when stuff like that happened.

I sighed and crawled out of my bed. "Better start getting ready. Don't want to be left behind."

My name is Sasuke Uchiha and this is the story of how I feel in love with my sister.

I know it was short, but I hope you liked it and for all those people who will be asking. This is not an incest story. Sasuke and Hinata are not blood related, but of course they don't know that yet. Also if you don't know this onii-chan means big brother and gomen nasai means I'm sorry.


	2. Chapter 2

I hope you liked last chapter. Sorry it was so short, but this chapter should be longer. Also there's a little bit of a lime in this.

Chapter 2

I groaned in annoyance as I stared at my watch. "She said I had to be ready in 15 minutes and it's been already 40 minutes. She's not even ready herself."

"I'm sorry I took so long to get ready. One of my buttons on my uniform popped off." Hinata said has she walked down the stairs.

I froze as I stared at the sight of front of me. Her black hair was tied in a loose braid. She wore a black pleated skirt that went to her thighs and a white shirt with a red tie. I couldn't help, but lick my lips. Her legs were so long and god her breasts. They were huge at least double D's. No wonder her button on her shirt popped off. The shirt looked at least two sizes too small on her chest. I went stiff. What the hell am I thinking? This is my sister. I shouldn't be staring at her body like this.

Hinata smiled and spun around in her uniform. "Do you like it?"

I blushed and turned my head away. "Um Yeah, but it's missing something."

"What do you mean? She asked.

I sighed and pulled my jacket off and handed it to her.

She gave me a confused look.

"Wear it." I didn't want anyone seeing my sister's body. It was bad enough I was drooling over it earlier. I didn't need others doing the same to her.

She nodded and put on the jacket. "Is that better?"

I nodded "Come on we're late."

Hinata gasped when she heard the school bell ring. "Were late!" She started to run towards our classroom door.

"Wait Hinata." I called out.

Hinata gasped when her footing landed on a slippery part on the floor.

She groaned in pain and opened her eyes and gasped. She was in a weird position with Sasuke. "I'm so sorry."

She was about to push Sasuke off her, when he grabbed her hand.

I groaned. My face was just inches away from her panties. I didn't know how we got into this position, but I didn't care. I pressed my nose against the pink panties and took a long exhale. She smelled so good. I wanted, no I had to have more.

She let out a gasp when I buried my face in between her legs and kissed her panties. I couldn't help, but smirk a little at her cute little sounds she made. I wanted to hear more. "Sasuke what are you doi…" before she could say anymore I stroked my tongue against the covered flesh.

"Sasuke please!" She called out. I didn't pay much attention to her cries. I was too busy working my tongue against her. She was getting wetter by the second, but her underwear was a barrier from me tasting her sweet juices. I really wanted to taste her. I slowly started to pull the fabric down with my teeth.

She gasped "Please stop it.". I growled as by inch by inch Hinata's sweet treasure was being revealed to me. I was so close just a few more centimeter and her treasure would be revealed to me, but everything was cut short when my head hit the wall.

Hinata bit her lip as she felt Sasuke defile her body. This was wrong. She had to stop him, but the words wouldn't come out, but that all changed when she felt him start to pull her underwear down. "Please stop it." She said softly at first, but he kept going. "I said stop it!" She called out and pushed him off her.

I groaned as I rubbed the back of my head. What just happened? I thought. I opened my eyes and froze at the sight in front of me. Hinata clung to her skirt as tears streamed down her face.

I gasped. What the hell have I done. "Hinata I" I reached my hand to her, but she backed away from me.

I frowned, but I didn't give up. I kept on trying to reach for her, but she kept backing away until her back was against the wall and she had nowhere to go. I watched as she flinched when I cupped her cheek.

"Shh it's okay." I said as I kissed every tear she shed.

"Sasuke." She sobbed.

"I didn't mean to hurt you. Please forgive me." I said has I kissed her forehead.

"You touched me." She said.

"Yes I did. I touched you in a way a brother should never touch his sister and I'm truly sorry for that. I promise I won't do it again."

Hinata bit her lip. She was unsure if she should forgive him at first, but changed her mind at the sight of Sasuke's eyes. He looked so guilty and so sad. She just couldn't stay mad at that face. "I forgive you."

I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. "Thank you." I said as I rested my head on her shoulder.

She forced a smile. "Don't worry about it. Let's just get to class."

The whole class froze and stared at us as we entered the room.

"Mr. and Miss Uchiha late for the first day back to school I see."

"I'm so sorry Sensei it won't happen again." Hinata said as she bowed.

Iruka sighed "Just take your seats."

We nodded and took the only two seat available.

I couldn't focus on anything all I could think about was what I did in the hallway with Hinata. I still couldn't believe what I've done. I took advantage of my sister, but the worse part was he didn't regret it. I only felt guilty because I made her cry. I couldn't help, but blush and if she didn't cry I probably wouldn't have stopped, but it was a good thing I did. It was wrong and I was lucky I didn't get caught by any of the teachers. I would of been screwed.

My eye twitched as I took a bite of my sandwich. I watched Hinata talk to the dope again. Hinata and I have been friends with Naruto since middle school, but lately Naruto has been more friendly towards her and I didn't like that one bit.

"Sasuke"

I turned my head to find my pink haired classmate.

I watched as she blushed and fidgeted.

"Um hi Sasuke."

"Hello Sakura."

"Um can I sit here and eat with you?"

I rolled my eyes. God I hated this. Girls always tried to flirt with me when it was obvious I didn't want anything to do with them, but I wasn't in the mood for whining girls ether. "Do what you want."

She smiled and took a seat next to me.

She started to blabber on about stuff, but I didn't really pay too much attention. I was too focused on other things.

After school

Naruto smiled "Hinata sure has blossomed these past few years. Don't you think Sasuke?"

My eye twitched it took all my self control not to punch him there.

"Sasuke would you be okay if I asked her out?"

"Why the hell are you asking me?"

"Well you're her brother and I don't want to ruin are friendship if she and I start dating."

"Do what you want. It's not any of my business who my sister dates."

He smiled. "Thanks Sasuke."

"But, if you hurt her in anyway I'm going to skin you alive." I couldn't help, but smirk at how pale Naruto turned.

"Onii-chan."

"Yes." I said as I put my book down.

"Can we talk."

I nodded and patted my bed.

She sighed and took a seat on the bed.

"Is something wrong?" I said as I rubbed her back.

"Naruto he confessed to me today?"

"And what did you say?"

"I said I had to think about it."

"Why do you need to think about it? I thought you liked him?"

"I do. It's just I don't know right now it just doesn't feel right to go out with him."

"Oh" I couldn't help, but sigh in relief

"Do you think I'm being selfish?"

"Of course not. If Naruto really cares about you he'll wait for you to be ready."

She smiled and rested her head on my shoulder. "I love you Onii-chan."

I smiled and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. "I love you too Hinata."

I hope you liked this chapter. I also want to thank everyone who reviewed last chapter. Reviews always make my day so thank you all.


	3. Chapter 3

I hope you liked last chapter. Things are going to start to heat up real soon. I can't wait and I know all you reader can't wait either. I also decided to do a different point of view to see which one is better. Tell me which one you like better.

Chapter 3

Sasuke let out a groan. His head hurt really bad and he didn't know why. He opened his eyes and froze. He was in between Hinata's legs just like last time. He looked around. 'Wait a minute? This is last time.' He felt myself go stiff when he started to pull her panties down. 'What the hell? What am I doing?' It was like he had no control over his body. His brain screamed at him to stop this, but he couldn't. This was wrong. He closed his eyes shut waiting for her to push him off. Nothing happened.

He opened his eyes and gasped. Her most private area was exposed to his eyes and her panties were in his hands. He swallowed the lump in his throat. This couldn't be happening. He finally got some control of his body. He was about to pull away when Hinata wrapped her legs round his head and pulled him closer.

"Don't stop." She begged. "I want you Sasuke."

Sasuke's eyes went wide. He wanted to run, but his body wouldn't allow it. He took a deep breath. He couldn't go anywhere so he might as well enjoy this while it lasts.

"Sasuke." She moaned as he licked her entrance.

He let out a growl. 'She tasted even better than I ever imagined.' He don't know how it happened, but the next thing he knew he was completely naked with Hinata. He took a deep breath and placed himself at her entrance. He was about to enter her when...

Sasuke's eyes shot open. He looked around and sighed "just a dream." It's been a few days since then. He couldn't stop thinking about it. He was starting to dream about it, but they were doing more than what they did that day. He froze. 'Why does my boxers and sheets feel so sticky?' He thought.

He gasped 'No it couldn't be.' He threw his blankets off and turned pale. He stared at the white stuff all over his sheets and boxers. He couldn't believe it. He had a wet dream about Hinata and ended up cumming.

He slowly opened his bedroom door holding his sheets in his hands. He looked both ways making sure not one saw him as he walked towards the bathroom/ laundry room.

He sighed as he threw his sheets into the washer. He stared at his cumed on boxers he was wearing. He was already in here so he might as well shower. He pulled his remaining clothes off and threw them into the washer also.

He shivered as the cold water hit his body. Sasuke heard stories in the boys locker room about wet dream, but never paid much attention since he never had one until now. This was so embarrassing. It was bad enough he had one, but one about his sister. He froze when he felt himself go hard again at the thought of the sex dream. "Shit."

"Good morning Sasuke."

He jumped and almost spilled his glass of orange juice. "Oh um good morning Father."

"What's wrong? You seem nervous today."

"I'm fine." His voice cracked a little.

His Father gave him a dirty look. "Okay whatever you say."

After school  
Hinata frowned as she stared at her brother walking ahead of her to school. He never walked ahead of her before. She turned to Naruto. "Naruto is Sasuke acting weird?"

"No he's still the same cold ass bastard like always. Three girls confessed to him today and he flat out rejected them like it was nothing."

Hinata sighed. Maybe it was her imagination, but he still seemed different. More jumpy, especially towards her.

"Hinata have you ever noticed that Sasuke treats you different."

"What do you mean?" She asked

"I don't know he's kinder to you."

"Well yeah I'm his sister, his twin. He has to be kind to me."

"That's not what I mean. Even for a sister he still treats you strangely. He seems too friendly with you."

She sighed. "Naruto it's probably your imagination."

"Yeah maybe you're right. So um Hinata I know I said I would give you time to think, but."

Hinata felt her skin start to pale.

"But, I don't know how long I can wait. It's been days Hinata."

"Look Naruto I do like you. Really I do, but I have too much on my plate right now and I don't know if I'm ready to date someone."

He sighed "Can we maybe make a compromise?"

"I guess so."

"This Sunday how about you and I hang out just the two of us just as friends and if we like it maybe we can be more than friends. If you don't, you and I will just stay friends."

She thought about it for a minute. "Um okay."

Naruto smiled "Great I'll see you Sunday then."

Hinata nodded and watched Naruto walk away.

Sasuke groaned and walked towards Hinata.

"Is something wrong?" She asked.

"Sakura wouldn't leave me the fuck alone. I knew I should have told her no on having lunch with me."

Hinata's eyes went wide. "Sasuke don't say that."

"Why not it's true. She asked me to go see a movie with her today. I had to tell her three times no. She just wouldn't take no for an answer. By the way what were you and that dope talking about?"

"He asked me to hang out with him on Sunday. Just the two of us."

"What did you say to him?"

"I said yes."

"That's um great." He forced a smile.

"Do you really think so?"

"Um yeah, but let's get going home. Mom is probably worried about us."

She nodded and walked with him.

Sasuke sighed and plopped down on his bed. He should of been happy for her, but he wasn't. He was angry and he had no idea why? He placed a hand on his chest "And why the hell does my chest hurt?"

I hope you liked this chapter. I might be a while for me to update the next chapter since I'm looking for a job, but I'll make sure to update at least once a week maybe two if I'm lucky.


	4. Chapter 4

I hope you liked last chapter. This chapter is going to be mostly focusing on the past and how Sasuke fell in love with Hinata.

Chapter 4

Sasuke smiled as he packed his school bag. He couldn't wait. There middle school class was going on a overnight Camping trip.

"Onii-chan!"

He turned his head and smiled at his cute little sister. "Hello hime."

She giggled."Don't tease me Onii-chan."

"And why would I tease you?"

"You always tease me."

"That's true."

"Are you excited to go on the camping trip?"

"Of course. I get to spend time with my favorite sister."

"I'm your only sister Sasuke."

"Then of course you have to be my favorite."

"Sasuke stop teasing Hina-chan."

"I'm not teasing her Itachi."

He rolled his eyes. "Yeah sure whatever you say, but your bus is here so you better get going."

"Crap! I'm not finished packing."

Sasuke smiled as he looked through the bus window. He always loved seeing the scenery go by. The bus finally came to a stop to a campsite. He turned his head towards Hinata and smiled.

Sasuke laid in my sleeping bag wide wake. Because of school rules the girls and boys were separated. He just couldn't get to sleep and he knew Hinata probably wasn't asleep ether. Since she would sleep with him since she was scared of the dark. He unzipped his sleeping bag and exited the tent.

"Hinata." He whispered outside the girls tent. He turned head towards the tent door as he heard the zipper.

"Sasuke what are you doing?" Hinata said as she walked out of the tent wearing her favorite cinnamon roll pajamas.

"I couldn't sleep and I knew you couldn't ether. So I thought we could go for a short walk. I found a really cool place I want to show you."

"But it's night and we're not suppose to be out at night. We'll get in trouble."

"You're just chicken."

"No I'm not."

"Then proof it come with me."

"But"

"Hinata it will be just fine. We'll only be gone for 10 minutes and if we get caught I'll take all the blame."

"Really."

"Of course."

"Then I guess it's okay."

"Great." He took Hinata's hand and they walked off.

"Are we there yet." Hinata said as she held his hand.

"Almost."

"Okay you can open your eyes now."

She opened her eyes. "I don't see anything special."

"Hold on a minute." He picked up a rock and threw it into the field.

Hinata's eyes went wide as millions of fireflies shoot up from the ground. "It's beautiful."

"I told you would like it."

"You were right, but we should really be going."

Sasuke nodded and turned around, but froze. He couldn't remember which way they went.

"Is something wrong?"

"No of course not." He grabbed her hand and lend her to a path.

"We've been walking for 30 minutes now Sasuke. We are lost aren't we."

"Of course not. Um it's this way." He took a few steps, but ended up tripping over a tree root.

"Sasuke are you okay?"

He gritted his teeth has he held his ankle. "No I think I twisted it."

Her eyes went wide. "Do you think you can walk?"

He tried to stand, but ended up falling. "No, Hinata please go find some help. Leave me."

"I won't."

His eyes went wide. "Why!"

"I'm not going to leave you. We'll get back together no matter what."

"Hinata."

She smiled and placed his arm around her shoulder and started to walk with him.

Hinata sighed and wiped the sweat of her face. "We should be there soon."

Sasuke frowned. He knew that was a lie. They've been walking for hours and they were still not getting anywhere and He knew it was because he was slowing down Hinata. He felt like such a burden. "This is all my fault."

She froze and turned her head towards him.

"If I didn't force you to come here you wouldn't be in this mess."

"Don't talk like that."

"But it's true."

Hinata sighed. "Sasuke it isn't your fault. I came with my free will. I wanted to come. Besides…" She smiled. "I would rather be here with you than any other place."

Sasuke bit my lip as his face started to heat up. He placed a hand on his chest. It was beating so fast. 'What is this feeling?' He thought.

Hinata fell to the ground with him. She gasped for much needed air. "We made it."

Sasuke smiled and pushed her hair out of her sweating face. "Thank you."

She smiled "Don't thank me yet. We still need to get you to an adult." She stood up. "You stay here. I'll be right back."

He nodded and watched her run towards the grown up tent.

Sasuke bit my lip as he laid in the hospital bed. He was lucky it wasn't broken, but he was now grounded for a month. Their parents didn't appreciate being called at 3 in the morning. It sucked that he was grounded, but. he turned his head towards his sleeping sister in a chair next to him. If it wasn't for her He knew he would of been dead. He owned her his life.

End of flashback

Sasuke smiled as he ran his finger against the picture in his hands. He still couldn't believe that it's been three years since then. He looked up from the picture and stared at Hinata. In the past three years she changed a lot. Her short hair was now long. She no longer had a round face and her body was now more womanly.

He frowned and clenched the picture tighter. 'Three years ago I started to feel these strange things towards her. I still didn't know what exactly they are, but.'

All he knew it caused him pain thinking of Hinata going on her date with Naruto. He didn't want her to go, but he had no right to be selfish. He owned her his life.

Hinata smiled and walked into my bedroom wearing a different. "Sasuke how do I look?"

She wore a simple white knee length skirt with a light blue shirt. Her hair was done in a loose ponytail.

He forced a smile. "You look beautiful Hinata."

"Are you sure about that? Do you think maybe I should wear a little makeup?"

"No you look beautiful for who you are. Not what you're wearing."

Hinata blushed. "You really think so?"

He stood up from his bed and walked towards her. "I know so." he said as he ran his fingers through her hair.

"Sasuke"

She gasped when he pulled her into a hug.

Sasuke bit his lip as he clung to her for dear life. He didn't want her to go. "Hinata I…"

He froze when he heard a knocking on his bedroom door. He pulled away from Hinata and answered the door. It was Itachi.

"Hinata your date is here." he said.

"Thanks Onii-san." She ran out of the room.

Itachi smiled. "I still don't get why she calls you Onii-chan and me Onii-san when we're both her loving brothers. I guess she just closer to you since you're the same age. Wait are you okay Sasuke? You look like you just got your heart ripped out."

Sasuke clenched his fist. "I fine." I ran outside and saw Hinata enter Naruto's car. No he wasn't going to stop this date, but he was going to follow them and make sure Naruto didn't get handsy with her. He was her brother. It was his job to protect her. That's what I kept telling himself at least.

He gritted his teeth as he sat behind them at the movie. Naruto had a hand over Hinata's shoulder. 'When this is over I'm going to beat the living shit out of Naruto.'

After many hours Naruto finally drove Hinata home and was walking her to her front door.

"I had fun Hinata."

"Me too."

Naruto was about to give her a kiss when.

"Dope."

Hinata and Naruto both froze and turned around to face a very pissed off Uchiha.

"You better leave Dope before I do something I'll regret."

Naruto nodded and ran off.

Sasuke smirked as he watched the idiot run away.

"Sasuke!"

He froze when he heard a very angry voice. He gulped nervously and stared at Hinata. "Hey Hinata."

"Don't hey me! You ruined my date!"

"He was trying to put the moves on you! A brother has a right to protect his sister."

"Protect yes, but spy!"

"How did you know?"

"Oh please how can't I notice the dark aura always behind us."

Sasuke frowned "Hinata I…"

Hinata smiled "Come on let's go somewhere private to talk."

Sasuke sighed and drank the Coke his sister bought for me as they sat at a bench at the park.

"Sasuke please tell me what's going on with you?" Her voice full of concern.

"I don't know, but the thought of you being with anybody, but me makes me mad. I hate it."

"Sasuke you don't need to worry. I would never leave you."

He bit his lip and stared at the night sky.

Hinata's eyes went wide as a shooting star went by. "A shooting star. Make a wish Sasuke."

He nodded and made a wish for the one thing he ever wanted.

"So what did you wish for?" Hinata asked.

He smiled and ruffled her hair. "If I tell you it won't come true."

"No fair."

I hope you liked this chapter. I wonder what Sasuke wished for. We'll just have to wait and see. Also sorry for any spelling errors.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Hinata bit her lip as she stared at Sasuke, She thought maybe Sasuke would finally open up to her after their little talk they had 3 days ago after her date with Naruto, but it was the complete opposite. He was avoiding her even more now. He barely even talked to her now. She had no idea what was going on with, but she was going to find out.

"Hinata."

"Um yes kaa-san?"

"Could you take Sasuke's bag into his room. He left to go somewhere with Naruto."

"Okay mom."

She walked into his bedroom and placed his bag on his bed. She smiled this was her chance to find out what was really going on.

She looked around, but couldn't find anything that would give her a clue. She was about to give up when she noticed a book out of place on his bookshelf. She picked it up and smiled. "Jackpot."

She knew she shouldn't be in her brother business, but she had to know. She turned to the first page and started to read.

Hinata couldn't help, but frown a little in disappointment. All it talked about was he had these feeling for an unknown girl, but didn't know what they were. 'Maybe I'll find something on the date we talked.' She thought. She flipped the pages until she got to the exact date and started to read.

"Today Hinata is going on a date with Naruto. I don't want to tell her this, but I don't want her to go." Hinata frowned 'Why didn't he want me to go?' She thought. She then started to read the next paragraph. "I followed Hinata, but after the date she caught me and yelled at me. We ended up going to the park and we saw a shooting star and we made a wish."

'What did he wish for?' "There really must be something wrong with me. I still can't believe I made that kind of wish" Hinata turned to the next page.

"I wished Hinata wasn't my sister."

Hinata dropped the book. "He doesn't want me to be his sister?"

Later

"Hinata I need to talk to you." Sasuke ran into her room, but froze she sat on her bed holding something looking so sad.

"Sasuke why have you been avoiding me? Do you really hate me that much?"

He took a seat next to her and cupped her cheek. "Of course not you're my sister."

"Then what is this!" Hinata turned to the page and showed it too his face.

His eyes went wide. "Hinata."

Tears streamed down her cheeks, "Do you really dislike me that much that you wished we weren't sibling."

"Hinata it's not what you think."

"Do you make that wish or not?"

Sasuke bit my lip. "Yes I made that wish, but for a different reason not because I hate you."

"Then why did you?"

He froze. "Look that's not important right now. I have to tell you something before you make a mistake."

"Then tell me already."

Sasuke took a deep breath. He knew she wouldn't like this, but I=he had to tell her. "Look I know you and Naruto aren't a thing yet, but don't go out with him."

"Why not!"

"Cause he's not being loyal to you."

"What do you mean by that!"

"He's sleeping around Hinata."

"And how the hell do you know that?"

Sasuke froze.

Flash back  
Sasuke bit his lip as he sat through health class. Why of all days did this have to happen? They were learning about sex and he popped a boner. He tried not to think about it, but it got harder and harder. He stood up from my desk. Luckily I tied his jacket around his waist earlier so no one would see it. He walked out of the classroom without a word.

He entered the boys bathroom and made sure no one was there and entered the stall.

Naruto frowned as he stared at his watch. Sasuke has been gone for ten minutes. He was getting worried so like any good friend we went to find him.

Sasuke gritted my teeth as he stroked myself. He still couldn't believe he was doing this in the bathroom, but it was better than walking around school with a boner all day.

"Fuck." He moaned out as he stroked himself faster. He was just seconds away from cumming when the bathroom stall opened.

Sasuke stood there in shock still holding himself in his hand staring at his best friend.

Naruto gasped and closed the bathroom stall door. "I'm so sorry."

Sasuke bit my lip and exited the bathroom and find Naruto waiting for him. "Look Naruto…"

"Sasuke it's fine. You're not the first guy to get a boner, but there are better ways to relieve it."

"What do you mean?"

He smirked "Come with me after school."

Sasuke nodded. "Okay fine just let me drop my bag at home first."

Sasuke froze and stared at Naruto. "What the hell! This is a red light district!"

"Yeah what about it."

"It's a whore house Naruto!"

Naruto laughed at him. "Sasuke it's no big deal. Where men Sasuke. I common for men to release their desires here."

Sasuke blushed "Yeah, but."

"Sasuke this is the only way to stop popping boners unless you get into the girl you like panties."

Sasuke froze and thought of Hinata naked, but hurried and shook it out of my head. "Okay fine."

"That's my boy."

Sasuke bit my lip as I laid on the bed with just a pair of boxers on and a woman on top of him. She had long red hair and she wore a very revealing black lingerie.

She smiled and poked his chest. "Your friend says this is your first time. Don't you worry I'll take good care of you." Her lips crashed onto his.

Sasuke's eyes went wide. People told him when you lose your virginity it would feel good, but this. She was just kissing him and it felt so disgusting. It felt wrong. He couldn't take it anymore. He pushed her off him and gasped for much needed air. "I'm sorry I just can't do this. It feels wrong."

She smiled. "You're the type who wants to do it with the person you love."

Sasuke bit his lip and felt tears start to stream down his face. "I betrayed my values in coming here. Even if I could have her I know I don't deserve her. What kind of sick person am I to come here just because I couldn't have her. She'll never forgive me for this." He finally knew how he felt. He loved Hinata, but he couldn't have her no matter how much he wanted to.

Sasuke hurried and dressed and ran out of the room, but he couldn't find Naruto.

He walked towards a woman wearing a school girl cosplay. "Hey have you seen a blonde haired guy with marks on his cheek?"

"3rd door to your right."

He nodded and ran towards that way. Sasuke pushed the door open, but froze at the sight in front of him. A girl with brown hair was giving Naruto a blow job.

Naruto froze and pushed the girl away. "Sasuke I thought you were?"

Sasuke knew he should've not been surprised. Since Naruto talked like he knew this place well, but. He gritted his teeth. His sister liked this guy and here he was doing it with other girls. He was pissed.

"Sasuke?"

He punched him great in the face and stomped off.

End of flashback

Sasuke bit my lip. He couldn't lie to her. Even if Hinata would never looked at him the same way ever again. He had to tell her. "We went to a red light district."

Her eyes went wide.

"I didn't sleep with anyone, but I should've never went there in the first place."

"Why should I believe in you? When you won't even tell me why you wished for that?"

Hinata gasped when Sasuke pulled her into a kiss.

He then pulled away and stared at her shocked confused face. "Why would I lie to someone I love."

Before she could say anything he pushed her onto her bed and attacked her mouth again. He was tired of hiding his true feeling.

She squirmed as Sasuke moved onto her neck. "Sasuke please."

He groaned and reached his hand towards her shirt.

Hinata's eyes went wide when his hand went under her shirt. "No!"

Sasuke froze and held his throbbing cheek. She slapped him?

Hinata pushed him away and sat up. "Sasuke what the hell are you talking about? What do you mean love me?"

Sasuke sighed and placed her hand on his pounding chest. "Feel that."

She nodded

"That's my heart. It beats for you. I've loved you for a very long time Hinata. I have feeling that a brother should never have towards his sister. I want no I need you."

Hinata bit her lip as she felt her face heat up. "I can't. It's wrong Sasuke."

"What's wrong with loving someone?"

"Sasuke"

Sasuke pulled her into another kiss, but this time she didn't pull away."I love you so much Hinata."

"This is wrong." She moaned into kiss.

"I don't car..."

"Sasuke, Hinata where are you? Mom bought pizza."

Hinata gasped when Sasuke pulled away. "Sasuke?"

"I'm so sorry. Please forget this."

She watched as her brother stood up and left her. She touched her lips. She knew this was wrong, but why did it feel so right.

Hope you liked this chapter and sorry to all you Naruto fans out there. I didn't mean to make Naruto look bad. Best way to explain Naruto is he's a lot like Sasuke he has a lot of desire for Hinata, but has no self control when it comes to it and he doesn't see it as cheating since Hinata and him weren't officially dating yet. Oh and sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes I made.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Hinata bit her lip as she stared at her brother's door. She took a deep breath and opened the door to find Sasuke sitting on his bed with in face in his hands. "Sasuke?"

"Go away."

"I can't."

Sasuke lifted his head up and glared at her. "What the hell do you want? Do you pity me is that it!"

"Sasuke."

"I don't need your pity!"

Hinata reached her hand towards him, but he smacked it away.

"Leave me."

"But"

"Leave me. Never speak to me again or I'll do something we'll both regret."

"But, I"

Hinata gasped when Sasuke sat up and pinned her to the wall. Before she could do anything he crashed his lips against her.

Hinata tried to scream, but her voice was muffled with his lips.

He then finally pulled away.

Hinata gasped for much needed air.

Sasuke sighed and grabbed her hand and placed it on his covered crotch.

Hinata's eyes went wide. She tried to pull her hand away, but Sasuke kept it in place.

"Feel that." Sasuke whispered into her ear.

Hinata bit her lip and nodded.

"Well if you don't want that inside you then you better leave now."

Hinata nodded and hurried and ran off. Knowing Sasuke was always true to his word.

After that day Sasuke still continued to walk her to and from school, but they never spoke.

"Hey Hinata."

Hinata froze when she heard her name being called.

She turned around to find Naruto smiling and waving. Sasuke's words kept repeating in her head. Naruto would never do that, but Sasuke has never lied to her before. She didn't know what to believe.

"Is something wrong Hinata?" Naruto asked her

"It's nothing. Let's just get to class."

After school  
Hinata frowned as she walked home with Naruto. Sasuke had some after school stuff to do so Naruto said he would walk her home.

"So Hinata I got some tickets to a new water park that just opened. I was wondering…"

Hinata stopped right in her tracks.

"Is something wrong?"

"Naruto I have to ask you something."

"What is it?"

"Have you been with a woman sexually?"

Naruto froze.

Hinata "So what Sasuke told me is true."

Naruto "Look Hinata."

"Don't" She knew Naruto and her weren't dating yet, but she still felt betrayed.

Naruto watched as Hinata walked off.

Two weeks later

Hinata bit her lip as she touched her lips. It's been almost two weeks since Sasuke kissed her, but the feeling was still there. After that day Sasuke refused to talk to her he didn't even look at her. She didn't know what to do. Whenever she thought of the kiss it made her heart flutter a little, but Sasuke was her brother.

Sasuke sighed as he laid in his bed. He still couldn't believe he kissed Hinata. He was fighting a battle inside himself. He loved Hinata, but she was his sister. He really was a coward he couldn't even face Hinata now. He remembered so many times he prayed to god to take these feeling away or make Hinata not his sister, but they were never answered.

"So why are we cleaning father's office again?"

Mikoto smiled. "Your father is out on business, but he never cleans it so this is the only time we have to make it nice."

Hinata sighed as she dusted the bookshelf. She froze when she heard something fall. She looked down to find a file. 'I guess I bumped into it.' Hinata picked it up, but froze. This was her and her brother's birth certificate. Hinata looked through them and gasped.

Mikoto turned around. "Is something the matter Hinata?"

"Kaa-san please tell me why my birth certificate doesn't have you or father as my parents."

Mikoto frowned. She really wanted to wait until Hinata was 18 before telling the truth, but she couldn't wait any longer. Hinata had to know. "Sit down sweetie. This is going to be a long talk."

Flashback  
Mikoto smiled as she walked into the hospital with her new baby. It was Sasuke's 3rd check up since his birth. She couldn't wait to see how big he got. She was on her way to the room she was supposed to check in when she stopped right by the baby viewing area. Not one to pass up to look at the newborns so she decided to take a quick look.

She smiled as she stared at the newborns. That's when one of them caught her eye. This one had white eyes just like her friend's, but that wasn't possible she wasn't due for another month.

Mikoto's curiosity got the best of her so after Sasuke's checkup she decided to ask someone about the baby she saw.

"Excuse me there's a baby with white eyes in the viewing room. I was wondering who her parents were?"

The nurse looked sad suddenly. "Suki and Hiashi Hyuga were on there way home from a trip. The snow made the roads slippery. They lost control and hit a tree. Suki only lived a few hours just enough to give birth to her baby."

Makoto felt her heart sink. "What's her name?"

"Hinata."

End of flashback

Hinata bit her lip as she stared at the ground. "So my parent's died?"

Mikoto nodded

"So I'm not really your daughter."

Mikoto cupped Hinata's cheek. "You may not be my blood daughter, but that doesn't mean you're not my daughter. I love you so much and adopting you was one of the greatest decisions I ever made."

"Who knows about this?"

"Your father, Itachi, and me."

"So Sasuke doesn't know?" Hinata said

"No"

"Why didn't you tell me and why did you say we were twins?"

Mikoto sighed "We decided to not tell you or Sasuke cause we didn't want you to feel different. It was just easier to say you were twins since you two were only a few months apart."

Hinata bit her lip. She couldn't believe it Sasuke wasn't her brother, but it didn't make any sense if he wasn't her brother then what was he? What kind of relationship did they have?

I hope you liked this chapter and sorry that it took me awhile to update.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Hinata sighed as she walked the hallway her mother's words in her head. What were these feeling then if Sasuke wasn't her brother. Hinata sighed all this thinking was giving her a headache. Hinata froze when she felt someone grab her shoulder.

She turned her head and turned bright red. "Sasuke!" Her voice cracked.

"You need to watch where you're going you almost ran into a wall."

Hinata's eyes went wide as she stared at the wall that was just inches away from her face. "Um Thank you Sasuke-san."

He gave her a strange look. She was being formal to him and she was never formal to him. "Whatever just be careful."

Hinata placed her hands on her heated cheeks. She couldn't believe it she was so deep in thought she almost ran into a wall. That itself was embarrassing, but when she saw him some really embarrassing thoughts came into her head. Things that seemed so innocent at first were now not.

She turned even redder thinking about it. They use to sleep together as children. She bit her lip. She even saw Sasuke naked once when she was fourteen. It was so embarrassing, but she brushed it off cause he was her brother, but now she knew he wasn't. Hinata wanted to scream. That meant she saw a man naked.

Flashback  
Sasuke sighed when he reached for a towel, but froze when he didn't feel one. "Crap."

He opened the bathroom door and walked out. Luckily he was the only one home. Father and Itachi were both at work, His mother was grocery shopping, and Hinata left to go hang out with Tenten. He reached for his bedroom door when he heard a little squeak. He turned his body thinking he heard a little mouse, but found something else.

Hinata smiled as she walked inside. Tenten and her were on there way to go see a movie when she realized she forgot her purse. Luckily they were only a block away from home. So Hinata decided to go inside to grab her purse while Tenten waited outside.

Hinata froze when she got upstairs to find something she wasn't expecting.

Sasuke bit his lip as he stood naked before his sister. What could be more embarrassing than that.

Hinata just stood there not saying anything. She wanted to run and look away, but couldn't. She bit her lip as she watched drops of water slide down his chest. Without realizing it her gaze went lower towards the thing in between his legs.

Her eyes went wide as she stared at the flesh. She seen pictures in health books of a man's body, but she never seen one in real.

Sasuke took notice that Hinata was staring at his manhood. He didn't know why, but Hinata staring at me make him feel something he never felt before. Desire.

Hinata's eyes went wide as saucers as Sasuke's penis slowly started to raise up. Hinata started to feel dizzy.

"Hinata" Sasuke called out as he ran to a passed out Hinata.

Hinata opened her eyes to find Sasuke and Tenten in her room. "What happened?"

Tenten smiled. "Sasuke said you saw a mouse and you fainted."

A mouse? She didn't remember that. She stared at Sasuke. He was blushing. Her eyes went wide. She remembered. She saw him naked. "Um Yeah a mouse."  
End of flashback

Hinata hid her face in her pillow. No matter how much she tried she couldn't stop thinking about Sasuke's naked body. Her poor mind was tainted with images of Sasuke's sexy body. She gasped 'Crap I just thought Sasuke's body was sexy.'

She rolled around in her bed, but stopped when she heard something fall. She sat up and picked up the small box that fell. She opened it and grabbed all the the pictures that were in it. She forgot about this little small memory box she had. She looked through all the pictures and frowned. They were all pictures of her and Sasuke during a simple time. A time before she knew they weren't brother and sister. They use to be so close, but now they barely even spoke to each other . She was about to put them away when one caught her eyes.

It was a picture of a beat up Sasuke and her holding hands. Memories came flooding into her mind.

Flashback  
Hinata sobbed as she laid on the ground. She looked up at her bullies.

"What a cry baby." a boy with brown hair said.

Hinata glared at them. "You'll be sorry!"

One of them kicked her in the stomach. "Shut up!"

Hinata bit her lip as she tried to control her tears. Ever since she entered school people always treated her differently. They would always tease and bully her when Sasuke wasn't around. She didn't know why she got bullied maybe it was because she was an Uchiha. Maybe it was because she was weak or maybe it was because she didn't look anything like her family.

There were rumors around saying she was a child from an affair, but she knew that was a lie. Her mom was her mom and her dad was her dad.

No one knew about the bullying. She would always lie saying she tripped, but she was tired of it so she decided to go and face them. That was a stupid idea.

Hinata closed her eyes waiting for her beating to be over. She felt nothing. She opened her eyes to find her brother beating the crap out of her bullies.

"Don't ever touch my sister again!" Sasuke yelled out.

Hinata gasped when all the boys pinned Sasuke down and started to punch him.

"How does it feel to lose to us Uchiha."

Sasuke smiled and spat in the main boys face. "I'd rather be a weakling than someone who beats up on little girls."

"You little."

They were about to punch him when I grown man with blonde hair showed up.

They got off Sasuke and ran off.

The man sighed. "Are you kids okay?"

Hinata nodded as she wiped her tears. She was so relieved.

Sasuke groaned and glared at the man. "I had that handled and also who the hell are you?"

He smiled "I'm Minato Namikaze."  
End of flashback.

Hinata couldn't help, but giggle. After there beating Minato took them to his home and that's when they met Naruto for the first there parents found out about what happened they weren't exactly happy. They were mad at her because she lied to them about the bullying and they were mad that Sasuke got in a fight even those he was doing it to protect her.

She couldn't help but frown. Sasuke got hurt that day because of her. She still remember how sad and guilty she felt that day.

Flashback  
Hinata bit her lip as she stood by Sasuke's bedroom door debating if she should knock or not.

"Hinata I know you're there. Just don't stand there come on in."

Hinata sighed and opened his door and stared at her very beat up brother. She was lucky she only had a few cuts and bruises, but Sasuke he was covered with cuts and bruises plus a black eye.

"Couldn't sleep ether?"

Hinata nodded as tears went down her cheeks. This was all her fault. If she just told their parents about the bullying Sasuke would've never came to her rescue and get hurt. "How did you know I was being bullied?" Hinata sobbed.

Sasuke stood from his bed and pulled her into a hug. "You were coming home everyday with cuts and bruises. That's kind of hard not to notice. I'm sorry I wasn't able to protect you and save you sooner."

"No I'm the one sorry you're hurt because of me."

Sasuke couldn't help, but laugh as he wiped her tears. "I guess we're both sorry."

Hinata smiled as she rested her head on Sasuke's chest. "I guess we are."

They held each other in their arms for a while until Hinata finally pulled away.

"Sasuke is it okay if I sleep with you tonight?"

"Of course."

Hinata smiled as she rubbed her face into Sasuke's chest as they laid together in his twin bed.

"Sasuke."

"Hmm"

"I love you."

Sasuke froze as he listened to Hinata's words. He couldn't help, but blush a little. "I love you too."

Hinata smiled and let slumber take her.  
End of flashback

Hinata's eyes went wide. She forgot all about that happening. Hinata couldn't help, but blush. Everything hitting her like a pile of bricks. That day when she said that she didn't mean it in the way of a sister loving a brother, but she actually meant love. A love between a man and a woman.

Hinata rested a hand on her pounding chest. It finally made sense to her on why she always had this strange feeling towards her brother. She actually loved him.

I hope you liked this chapter. Things are now really going to heat up between Sasuke and Hinata now.


	8. Chapter 8

Warning Lime and Lemon in this chapter.

Chapter 8

Naruto sighed as he waited by the school gate. After what happened between him and Hinata he decided to give her some distance hoping that maybe if he did she would come back to him, but he was wrong it took Sasuke beating for him to start to think and that's when he realized what he did was wrong. He didn't think sleeping around was a big deal, but now he knew he betrayed Hinata's trust. He never felt so guilty before. All he thought about was his selfish desire.

That's when He saw her walking behind Sasuke. He was about to call out to her, but stopped when he saw her face. She looked so sad and lonely.

Hinata bit her lip as she walked behind Sasuke so many thoughts running through her head. For three days she fought her feeling, but her body and soul yearned for him, but this was wrong. Even those they weren't blood related didn't change the fact that he was still her brother. Part of her wanted to forget remembering her feeling for him the other part wanted to never let go.

Naruto took a deep breath and walked towards Hinata who was eating lunch by herself. He had to tell her. "Hinata could I talk to you for a minute?"

She nodded

They stood in silence not saying anything for a while. Naruto finally broke the silence. "Um hows your family?"

"There fine, but that's not what you want to talk about those."

Naruto bit his lip. "I wanted to apologize. I was a jerk to you. I never thought about your feeling." He couldn't help, but chuckle. "Heck it took your brother to beat up on me to realize what I was doing was wrong."

Hinata couldn't help, but smile at the mention of Sasuke.

"I know I don't deserve it, but could you maybe forgive me and maybe give me a second change?"

Hinata frowned as she looked at the ground in shame. "Naruto I…"

Naruto frowned he could tell just by her face on what was going on. "You're in love with someone else."

Hinata bit her lip and nodded.

"Does he know how you feel?"

Hinata shook her head.

"Why not?"

"It's complicated."

"Don't be stupid."

Hinata's eyes went wide. "Excuse me."

"It doesn't matter if it's complicated or not. If you love someone tell them don't make the same mistake like I did."

"Naruto"

"I love you Hinata. I should've told you sooner maybe if I did this would of never happened."

"Naruto thank you."

Naruto smiled and kissed her on the cheek. "Go to him."

Hinata nodded and ran off.

Naruto sighed whoever Hinata loved was one lucky guy.

Hinata smiled as she ran in the hall trying to find her brother. She let out a yelp when she felt someone grab her from behind and pull her into a dark room. Before she could scream someone placed a hand over her mouth and turned on the lights.

Whoever held her let go of her. She turned around and sighed in relief. It was just Sasuke. "You scared me."

She looked around to find she was in a janitor closet. She stared at Sasuke. His arms crossed leaning against the wall with a very angry look on his face.

"Sasuke are you okay." Hinata gasped when she felt Sasuke push her front against the wall. She tried to push away from the wall, but Sasuke pushed her until her breasts were pressed to the wall. "Sasuke what are you?"

"Shut up!" His voice full of anger, but also hurt.

"Sasuke."

"You're mine."

"What?"

"You're mine. Only I can have you."

Before she could say anything Sasuke placed his hands on her hips and placed his lips on her tender neck.

"Mine." He said as he sucked on her neck. "I loved you first." His hands snuck under her shirt. "He doesn't deserve you."

"What do you.." Hinata gasped when she felt his hands go under her bra and start to fondle her breasts.

"Naruto" He said as he squeezed her breasts.

Hinata's eyes widened.

Sasuke smiled as he rolled her nipples with his fingers. "He doesn't deserve you."

It was finally making sense. Sasuke probably saw Naruto kiss her cheek and got angry. "Sasuke wait I can…"

Sasuke smiled and contracted one of his hands from under her shirt.

She sighed in relief, but soon was moaning as she felt that hand go under her skirt.

Sasuke chuckled as he stroked her through her panties. "So wet. No one can make you this wet expect for me."

Hinata bit her hip as she tried to told back her moans.

"Trying to hold it. That's okay I'll just make you want it." He pinched her nipple.

"Sasuke please.. Agh…" She called out.

Sasuke smiled as he played with her breasts with one hand and her womanhood with his other. "You say you want me stop. But your moans and body say otherwise."

She turned her head towards him about to protest, but was silenced with his mouth.

Sasuke groaned as his tongue entered her mouth. He wanted to do this for so long.

Hinata wanted to scream, but the desire was too much. She grabbed his hair and pulled him closer to her lips. Her legs started to buck from the pleasure. She needed more. She grabbed his hand that was under her skirt and led it into the inside of her panties.

Sasuke groaned as he touched her bare womanhood. He felt his manhood start to twitch. It hurt it needed to be released, but his hands were busy so he did the next best thing. He rubbed his jeans against her ass as he worked his hands on her body.

Her moans were muffled with Sasuke's kisses. She never felt so much pleasure before. She felt her knees start to feel weak. She was so close. "Sasuke." She whimpered.

Sasuke groaned and slowly slid his finger inside her. He pumped his finger in her as he continued to rub himself on her butt.

"Sasuke I think."

"Cum for me hime." He said as he bit her neck.

"Sasuke!" She called out as she felt a strange liquid slowly go down her legs.

Sasuke pulled his hand out of her underwear and stared at his sticky hand.

Hinata finally had enough strength to finally push away from the wall. She turned around her face red as she stared at Sasuke.

Sasuke smiled and licked the juices off his hand. "Deliouses."

Hinata blushed.

"Hinata let's do it. Let's have sex."

Her eyes went wide before she could say anything and he pulled her into another kiss.

Hinata gasped as she tried to push him away. This was wrong. She didn't want her first time to be like this. Sasuke wasn't thinking straight. He was doing this because he was angry. Her eyes went wide as he felt him start to pull her panties down. "I said stop it!"

Sasuke stood there in shock his face hurt from her slap. He stared at her. Her hair was a mess. Her uniform untucked and wrinkled. He looked up at her face and gasped. There were tears. It finally hit him like a ton of bricks. He bit his lip as tears started to fall down his cheeks. It was never his intention to do this. "I'm a monster."

Before she could say anything Sasuke ran off.

Hinata sighed as she sat on Sasuke's bed holding her birth certificate. She tried to deny it and fight it for days, but after three days on fighting it she couldn't anymore. She promised their mother she wouldn't tell, but Sasuke had to know the truth and how she felt. She almost jumped when Sasuke entered the room with a suitcase.

"What the hell are you doing here? I told you not to speak with me"

Hinata bit her lip and sat up holding the papers behind her back. "Why do you have a suitcase?"

"I can't be here anymore. It's too much for me. I hurt you Hinata. I'm a monster"

Hinata gasped and ran into his arms. "Don't go please. You're not a monster. I know you told me to never speak to you again, but I need to talk to you."

"What is it?"

"For the longest time I thought what I felt was just family love towards you. It took me many tries to realize it and I've tried to deny it so many times, but I can't hide it anymore. I love you Sasuke. I want to be with you." She was about to show him the certificate, but before she could. Sasuke pushed her onto the bed and attacked her mouth.

He waited so long to hear that from her. He finally had Hinata in his arms. There was no way he was going to let go now.

"Sasuke wai…" Her voice was cut off with Sasuke's tongue entering her mouth. Hinata's mind went blank as she melted into the kiss and soon followed his lead. Not noticing the paper falling out of her hands onto the bedroom floor.

"Sasuke." Hinata moaned as Sasuke sucked on her neck.

Sasuke sighed as he ran his hands under her shirt, but went stiff when his hands were just under her breasts. He didn't know why, but he suddenly felt took a deep breath and cupped her breasts under her bra and groaned.

Hinata moaned as Sasuke fondled her breasts.

Sasuke couldn't help, but smirk. He loved hearing her sweet little moans. He pulled his hands away.

Hinata let out a whimper in protest.

Sasuke chuckled. 'Such a naughty girl.' He pulled her shirt up to reveal her white bra.

Hinata lifted her head to see what Sasuke was planning, but gasped when he ripped her bra off and placed his mouth on her tender nipple.

Sasuke smiled as he sucked on Hinata's nipple.

Hinata gasped she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer.

He ran his tongue against the tender flesh. Many thoughts going through his head. Some good some bad, but the one that stuck to him the most was how wrong this was. This was his sister. What they were doing was a sin, but soon those thoughts were kicked out with Hinata tugging on his shirt. Screw it all! He waited so long to have this. There was no way he would give this up even if it meant a lifetime in hell for him.

Sasuke pulled his shirt off and threw it somewhere on the ground.

Hinata sighed and ran her fingers against his hard chest. Her eyes went wide when she felt Sasuke hook his fingers into her skirt and start to pull down.

Sasuke stopped when he noticed her start to stiffen up. He bent down to her ear and softly whispered. "Do you want to stop?"

Hinata gasped. He was asking her if she wanted to stop? She shock her head no.

"Are you sure about that?" He pulled away from her ear to stare at her. "If you don't stop me now I won't be able to stop."

Hinata couldn't help, but smile. Sasuke always thought of her before himself and that was one of the reasons why she loved him so much. She cupped his cheek and pulled him into a kiss for her answer.

He sighed. There was no going back now. He pulled her skirt off as they kissed. He then pulled away to stare at Hinata and smiled. She was wearing a different pair of panties than earlier probably because they were ruined by her cuminng, but they were the same panties she wore when he did all those naughty things to her in the school hallway. He pulled her legs apart and placed his head in between her legs. He pressed his nose against her panties and took a long exhale.

She smelled even better than last time. That's when an idea popped into his head. He gently kissed her panties then ran his tongue against them.

Hinata's eyes went wide as her legs started to buckle. He was so evil. He knew they were the same panties so he was doing the same as last time. "You're so evil." Hinata gasped out.

"I know." Sasuke said as he bit the fabric and slowly started to pull the down with his teeth. He pulled away from her legs with her panties in his mouth.

Hinata blushed as she stared at Sasuke. She didn't know why, but Sasuke with her panties in his mouth turned her on.

Sasuke smirked as he held the tiny piece of cloth in his hands.

Hinata expected him to throw the cloth on the floor, but instead he put it in his pants pocket. Her mouth dropped. "What are you doing with my underwear?"

"Souvenir."

Hinata gasped. "Pervert"

Sasuke smirked and buried his face in between her legs. "You bet I am."

Hinata gasped when she felt Sasuke tongue on her womanhood. "Sasuke" Hinata moaned.

"You're so wet Hinata and you taste so sweet."

Hinata grabbed his hair and pulled him closer to her area. "Please don't say.." She gasped when Sasuke flicked her ciltrous with his finger. She bit her lip as she wiggled in pleasure under Sasuke.

"You like it when I do that."

"Don't say stuff like that it's embarrassing."

He chuckled. "Embarrassed? Your body and moans say otherwise."

Hinata was about to protest when Sasuke pulled his mouth away, but was silenced when she felt something hard against her womanhood and she knew what it was. She felt so nervous and yet so excited all in the same time.

"Are you sure about this?" Sasuke asked her one last time.

"Yes."

Sasuke took a deep breath and slowly slid inside her. "Does it hurt?"

"A little, but I'm fine."

He sighed in relief. 'Thank god.' He didn't want to hurt her.

Sasuke clenched his bedsheets as he thrusted into Hinata as gentle as he could, but by the second it was getting harder and harder for him to hold back.

"Sasuke please don't hold back." Hinata moaned.

That's all it took. Sasuke placed his hand on her hips and pushed in all the way.

Hinata back arched as she let out a moan. "More" She begged

Sasuke did what he was told and thrusted into her with all this might. Sasuke moaned as he felt Hinata start to roll her hips. "If you keep doing that I don't know how much longer I can last.

Before she could say anything Sasuke pulled out to slam right back in hitting her gspot.

"Sasuke!" Hinata called out as she clawed in back. She was close.

Sasuke grunted as he kept hitting her gspot. It took all his self control not to cum right then and there. There was no way he was going to be first. No matter what it took he was going to make her cum.

"I'm close Sasuke."

"Me too Hinata." Sasuke said as he snuck his hand in between her legs to play with her clit.

Hinata's eyes went wide as she felt Sasuke's fingers stroke her cillt. That's all it took. "Sasuke!" Hinata called out as she came.

Sasuke smiled and thrusted a few more times until he also came. He gently pulled out making sure he didn't hurt her. "Are you okay? Did I hurt you?" he asked as he brushed her bangs out of her sweaty face.

Hinata smiled as she tried to catch her breath. "I'm fine just a little wore out."

"Then rest."

Her eyes went wide. "What if someone catches…"

"Shh it's okay. No one will be home for another 2 hours and I'll stay awake."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure"

Hinata sighed and buried her face into Sasuke's naked chest. "I love you." She said as she closed her eyes.

Sasuke smiled and kissed her forehead. "I love you too."

Sasuke sighed as he stared at his watch. Their family wouldn't be home for another 45 minutes, but it was better safe than sorry. He sat up and shook Hinata's shoulder until she awoke.

Hinata opened her eyes and yawned. "How long have I been asleep?"

"A little more than an hour, but if we don't want to be caught we better get dressed."

Hinata nodded and sat up from the bed.

Sasuke picked up his shirt, but stopped when he noticed a paper. He picked it up and started to read it. "Hinata?"

"Yeah?" She said as she put on her shirt.

"What the hell is this!" He said as he showed the paper.

Hinata paled.

Sasuke gritted his teeth. "How long have you known about this!"

Hinata bit her lip and looked at the ground in shame. "Three days."

Sasuke clenched his fist. "Why didn't you tell me!"

"I…"

"Were you ever going to tell me!"

Hinata didn't know what to say she just stood there.

"Do you realize what you've done! You made me think I was living a life of sin."

"Sasuke please." Hinata said as she tried to reach her hand towards him.

He pushed her hand away. "How can I ever forgive you for that! Don't ever speak or say my name ever again."

Hinata bit her lip as she felt tears stream down her face. She finished getting dressed and felt the room not saying a word.

Sasuke gritted his teeth as he punched the wall. He didn't know what to feel. He was relieved that she wasn't his sister, but he felt lied and betrayed. He knew it wasn't all of her fault, but that didn't change the fact that she kept this from him. He was pissed off at Hinata and himself. She made him think he was sinning to be with her, but what pissed him off the most was the fact if he knew the truth sooner he would of not waited to make love to her for so long.

Hinata sobbed as she held her pillow. She didn't blame Sasuke was being mad, but she was still hurt from his words.

Itachi froze when he came to Hinata's room to find her just laying there looking depressed. He walked in. "Hinata what's wrong? Did Something happen."

Hinata nodded. "I betrayed the one I love trust and I don't think they'll ever trust me again."

I thought I would be nice and make this chapter long for you guys. Poor Sasuke and Hinata what are they going to do? How are they going to make up, but I hope you guys liked the lemon and lime those.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Itachi sighed as he listened to his sister words. It was strange that Hinata was talking about this with him. Usually she would talk to Sasuke about this stuff not with him, but lately he noticed Hinata and Sasuke weren't on the greatest terms. "The best thing you can do it give the other person some time and when they are ready you can talk to them."

"How will you know when's the right time?" Hinata asked

"I don't know you'll just have to find out for yourself."

Itachi stood up from her bed and walked out of her room.

Hinata sighed. Why couldn't Itachi just give her the answer and make it easier.

Itachi couldn't help, but smile. He still remembered when his mother and father brought Hinata home for the first time.

Flashback  
Itachi smiled as he held his sleeping brother. His parents left him to babysit his brother, but he didn't mind since his parents told him they were coming home with a surprise. He couldn't wait. Itachi smiled when he heard the front door start to unlock. He stood up and walked to the door still holding his sleeping brother.

"Where's the surprise?" Itachi asked eagerly.

Mikoto smiled and pulled the blanket off to reveal a small baby.

Itachi's eyes went wide as he stared at the small baby. He was so confused.

"This is your new sister Itachi."

That made him even more confused. He already had a little brother and there was no way his mom was pregnant with this baby. He was old enough to know it took 9 months for babies to come. "I'm confused Kaa-san."

Mikoto giggled. "Your father and I adopted."

"Oh, what's that?"

"Adoption is when you get a baby or child that has no family and make it part of your own family. Do you understand sweetie?"

"I think so. What's her name?"

"Hinata."

"Hinata" Itachi said as he reached his hand out and held her small hand. He smiled. "Welcome to the family Hinata."  
End of flashback

He still couldn't believe how much his sister has grown. It felt just like yesterday she was just in diapers. He couldn't help, but chuckle when he thought about when Sasuke first met Hinata.

He couldn't stand her. He would always steal her toys and hit her whenever he got the chance. He didn't know why Sasuke did it. Maybe he was jealous or angry that Hinata was getting more attention than him, but after a few weeks he finally warmed up to her so much that he wouldn't ever leave her side and they've been like that ever since. Well until recently at least.

Itachi sighed. He couldn't take it anymore. He hated seeing his brother and sister avoiding each other. He had to do something.

"Hey Sasuke."

Sasuke froze and looked up at his brother.

"Can we talk?"

"I guess."

Itachi took a seat next to Sasuke on his bed. "Why have you been avoiding Hinata?"

Sasuke's eye twitched. "None of your damn business."

"I think it is. Hinata won't say it out loud, but you doing this is hurting her and I can't stand that. What did she do to you to make you treat her this way?"

"What did she do?" Sasuke laughed "Everything!" 'She taunts me with her body. She mocks me by saying she loves me when she lies to me.' Sasuke thought

"Sasuke I don't know what Hinata did to you, but you love her don't you?"

Sasuke went stiff."What?"

"She's are family."

"Oh" Sasuke sighed in relief. He was scared for a moment thinking he got discovered.

"She's our family she are only sister. If you love her as much as I think you do then go talk to her."

Sasuke sighed 'Damn you Itachi.'

Itachi smiled and stood up. Well his job was done. His smile got even wider. 'Maybe I should treat myself.'

Sasuke gave his brother a dirty look as he walked out of his room. "What was up with that smile?"

Hinata gasped when she almost pumped into Sasuke. "I'm so sorry."

"No Hinata I'm sorry. I should of been looking where I was going."

There was an awkward silence between them.

"I need to.." They said at the same time.

"Oh sorry go ahead Hinata."

"Sasuke I want to apologize. I really should've told you sooner that we weren't related. I was scared part of me didn't want things to change between us. Even if you don't believe me I still want you to know that I really do love you."

"You don't need to apologize. I was wrong. I should of not got mad at you and I should've let you explain yourself. I was mostly mad at myself that I kept my feeling from you thinking it was wrong and I took that out on you. Can you forgive me?"

"Of course I can."

Sasuke smiled "How about we start over and taking are relationship slow."

Hinata smiled "I'd like that."

Hinata bit her lip nervously as she sat on the park bench next to Sasuke. She still couldn't believe Sasuke asked her out on a date. "What if someone we know runs into us?" She asked.

Sasuke smiled and kissed her wrist. "I'll just tell them we're just hanging out or practicing for a play if we're doing intimate stuff." He still didn't know fully why he asked her out or said they would go slow. It was strange to go slow when you've lived in the same house with this person for sixteen years. He knew everything about her and they even had sex. It was like they were going backwards, but for Hinata he would go as slow as she needed.

Hinata stood up when she saw an ice cream truck park.

"Hinata what are you?"

She ran to it and bought a chocolate and vanilla ice cream cone. She smiled and handed him the vanilla one. "I know you don't like sweets, but I hope you'll make an exception for me."

He took the ice cream from her and started licking it.

"How does it taste?" She asked as she took a seat next to him.

"It's alright."

She smiled and licked her ice cream. "Sasuke."

"Yeah"

Hinata felt her face heat up. "Um can I have a taste of your ice cream?" She knew it was something she shouldn't be embarrassed about, but she was.

Sasuke thought for a moment. That's when an idea popped into his head. He smiled. "Okay" Sasuke took a big bite of his ice cream and kissed her.

Hinata gasped as she felt Sasuke tongue and the cool ice cream liquid enter her mouth. Hesitantly she kissed him back still new to kissing.

Sasuke groaned as he pulled her closer.

Hinata body trembled as she ran her hands up and down his chest.

Sasuke pulled away breathing hard. 'Calm down. Your suppose to be taking it slow with her.' He thought.

Hinata just sat there her face red and breathing hard.

"Sorry"

"It's okay" She said hesitantly.

Sasuke sighed. This was going to be a lot harder than he thought.

Hey everything last Chapter people told me Sasuke was Selfish. Well isn't that kind of his character. In the anime he leaves the village only thinking of what he wants seems kind of selfish to me. I wanted to make Sasuke selfish. I'm sorry if I made him really selfish, but he will hopefully get a chance to redeem himself and his actions will be better explained in the future.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Sasuke sighed as he wiped the sweat off his forehead. Today was June 1st. It was the start of summer, but summer vacation wasn't for another month. He stared at his watch. Today was there school trip. This year they were staying overnight at a hot spring resort, but. Sasuke groaned the bus was an hour late.

Hinata smiled and paced a hand on Sasuke's shoulder. "Cheer up Sasuke. The bus should be here soon."

Sasuke couldn't help, but smile. Hinata always was able to make him smile. He sighed "Finally." He said as the bus came to a stop.

Sasuke was about to take a seat next to Hinata when Naruto beat him to it. His eye twitched. "Excuse me dope, but that was my seat."

Naruto smiled "You always get to seat by her. Give someone else a turn."

Sasuke gritted his teeth.

"Sasuke please. It's no big deal. Let Naruto seat by me. We'll spend time together at the hot spring."

Sasuke grumbled and took a seat behind them to make sure Naruto didn't do any funny business.

'Finally.' Sasuke thought when the bus finally came to stop. He was about to grab Hinata's hand when Sakura did before he could. At that moment he wanted to punch something so bad.

Sasuke groaned in annoyance as he laid on a futon. The whole day he never got a chance to hang out with Hinata. It felt like the world was screwing with him. Now here he was laying down trying to get to sleep, but couldn't. He sat up. He couldn't sleep so he figured he might as well enjoy the hot spring.

Hinata sighed as she sank her body into the warm water. This was her only chance to enjoy this since she didn't go in during the day time. Hinata frowned when her breasts floated up to the top. She hated her breasts. They were so big. It was always hard trying to exercise. It was impossible to find clothes or bras that would fit, but the worse part was girls were always mean to her about it. That's why she didn't go during the day.

Hinata froze when she heard a noise. "Who's there?" It was quiet. "I guess it was just my imagination."

Sasuke froze when he heard a voice. 'That's strange I'm the only one in here?' He decided to check it out. He swam around the rock and froze. "Hinata?"

Hinata squeaked and hurried and covered her breasts. "What are you doing here? This is the girl section."

Sasuke gave her a dirty look. "Actually this is the boys section."

Hinata froze and looked around and noticed all the blue. She gasped. "I'm so sorry!" She was about to stand up and walk out when Sasuke grabbed her arm. She turned her head and stared at his blushing face.

"You don't have to go if you want." He felt his face heat up more by the second. "I mean it's not like I haven't seen you naked before and it's just the two of us here. Besides I haven't had the chance to spend time with you today."

Hinata just sat there staring at his red face. She didn't know why, but the way he asked her and blushed made her blush. He looked so cute blushing. "Um okay."

There was a long silence between them as they just sat there.

Hinata gasped when she felt her breasts start to float again. She hurried and pushed them down and hid them in her arms. She gasped when Sasuke grabbed her hands. "Sasuke what are you?"

"It's okay Hinata. You don't need to hide them. You have nothing to be ashamed of. Every part of you is beautiful.

Hinata bit her lip and let go of her breasts.

Sasuke stared wide eyed as he watched her breast float up to the top. He had no idea breasts could float. He didn't know why, but the sight to him was very erotic. 'Shit.' Sasuke thought as he felt himself get hard. His hands went under the water trying to hide his boner. Hoping Hinata wouldn't notice.. But it was too late.

Hinata's eyes widened when she noticed Sasuke crotch before he covered it.

Sasuke bit his lip as he avoided her eye contact.

"You know I don't mind going fast."

His eyes meet hers. Not really sure what she was talking about.

"I know you said you wanted to go slow, but I don't mind going fast. We've know each other for a long time Sasuke so I don't mind."

"Hinata."

Hinata smiled and pulled his hand away from his crotch. "You don't need to hide from me." She said as her hand barely grazed his penis. "Every part of you is beautiful."

Sasuke gasped when he felt Hinata wrap her hand around him and slowly started to stroke him.

Hinata smiled as she stared at Sasuke moaning in pleasure. For three days they took their relationship as slow as possible. She knew he was doing it for her sake, but she didn't want him to suffer through it. She remembered those three days she would walk next to his room to hear him calling her name. She wasn't stupid she knew what he was doing. He wouldn't have sex with her since he didn't want to be forceful or be too fast, but unknown to Sasuke she was craving him as much as he was with her.

Sasuke threw his head back in pleasure. He masturbated before, but Hinata's hand felt ten times better than his hand ever did. He pushed her hand away trying to catch his breath as much as possible.

Hinata frowned. Why did he push her hand away? Did he not like it? Hinata gasped when Sasuke pinned her too the rock. "Sasuke?"

Sasuke crashed his lips onto hers.

Hinata opened her mouth trying to speak, but was muffled with Sasuke's tongue entering her mouth. She ran her fingers through his wet locks and pulled him closer to her lips.

Sasuke growled as he felt Hinata's tongue meet his. He grabbed her hips and wrapped them around his waist slowly raising them from the waters. He pulled away from her lips and gently placed her on the rock.

Hinata sat there confused not sure what Sasuke was planning. Her question was answered when he pulled her legs apart and placed his penis at her entrance.

"If I get too rough or hurt you then please stop me."

She nodded.

Sasuke took a deep breath and thrust into her womanhood.

Hinata threw her head back in pleasure as Sasuke thrust into her. Her bare back getting scratched by the rock, but it didn't hurt. It actually gave her more pleasure.

Sasuke sucked and bit her neck as he thrust into her. He would never admit this out loud, but it was one of his fantasies to have sex with her in a hot spring. The water warm engulfing their naked bodies the steam from the water giving a mysterious feel. The sounds of the water and there lovemaking only.

He gritted his teeth as he thrust into her g spot. He was close. He grabbed her ass and pulled her closer to his thrusts.

Hinata bit her lip as she clawed his back in pleasure. "Sasuke I think."

He bit into her neck sending her over the edge that also caused him too.

Hinata laid there gasping for air.

Sasuke slowly slid out. "Are you okay?"

Hinata nodded and sat up. She tried to stand, but her legs gave out on her.

Sasuke grabbed her before she could fall. "Don't push yourself."

"Okay."

She was about to take a step, but Sasuke stopped her. She gasped when Sasuke picked her up bridal style and carried her to the dressing room.

Hinata hid her face in his chest trying to hide her blush. "I can walk myself you know."

Sasuke smiled. "I know I've just always wanted to carry you like this." He gently placed her on the dressing room bench and searched for a towel.

Hinata gasped when Sasuke gently started to pat her dry with a towel. She was about to protest, but stopped when she stared at his face. A face full of love and kindness towards her. This was only there second time having sex, but afterwards he was always so kind and gentle towards her. It warmed her heart.

"I love you."

Sasuke smiled and kissed her cheek. "I love you too."

I hope you like this chapter. I decided to update faster than usual cause well I'm in a good mood and because I might not be able to update as much as I want to for now on. I just got a job for the summer so I can have more money for college, but I'll try really hard to update as much as possible. Also sorry if there's any grammar mistakes.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Hinata giggled as she and Sasuke held hands as they walked to the movie theater, but came to a stop.

"Hinata is something wrong?"

Hinata let go of his hand and started running.

"HInata wait!" Sasuke said as he chased after her.

Hinata finally came to a stop and stared at the girl in front of her.

"Hello HInata."

Hinata smiled as she felt tears stream down her cheeks. "Tenten."

Tenten smiled and pulled Hinata into a hug.

Sasuke finally caught up. "Tenten?" He said confused

Tenten pulled away from Hinata's embrace. "It's good to see you Sasuke. You've grown since I last saw you."

Sasuke frowned. The last time they saw Tenten was two years ago when they were still in middle school.

Flashback  
Hinata smiled as she and Tenten walked home from school. "I really hope I get into Konoha High School."

Hinata stopped when she noticed Tenten stopped walking. "Tenten is something wrong?"

She frowned "I'm not going to Konoha high."

"Then where are you going?"

"My father just got a new job in America."

Hinata just stood there not saying anything.

"I'm moving away."  
End of flashback

He still remembered how upset Hinata was. She didn't talk for three days.

"Tenten what are you doing here? I thought you weren't moving back here until you graduated.

She smiled "I graduated a few months early with my boyfriend. Were hoping to move in together and start college. Oh how rude of me I didn't introduce him. Sasuke Hinata I would like you to meet my boyfriend."

A tall man with long brown hair showed up.

"Neji Hyuga."

Hinata stood there dumbfounded as she stared into white eyes. His eyes looked just like hers.

He then finally spoke. "Excuse me have we met somewhere before? You seem similar?" He said as he stared at her.

"No I don't think so."

"I'm sorry my memory is kind of bad. What was your name again?"

"Oh it's Hinata."

"Last name?" He asked eagerly.

"Uchiha."

Later  
Hinata smiled as she washed the dishes from lunch, but stopped when she felt her phone start to buzz.

She hurried and dried her hands and pulled her phone. "Hello."

"Hello is this Hinata?"

"Yes um who is this?"

"It's Neji. Sorry about calling so suddenly. I asked Tenten for your number. I called cause I wanted to talk to you."

Hinata thought about it for a minute. "Well I don't know?"

"Please Hinata just for a few minutes."

"Okay."

"Great! I know a quiet cafe we could go to. Let's say 5 oclock tonight."

"Okay."

Hinata sighed and placed her phone in her pocket. "That was weird?"

Hinata bit her lip as she sipped her tea. She was expecting a small cheap cafe, but this? This was so fancy.

"Does your tea taste okay."

Hinata almost choked on her tea. "Oh um yes it's good thank you."

Neji smiled. "So Hinata do you know anything about the name Hyuga."

She thought for a moment. She didn't know why, but that name sounded so familiar.

"The Hyuga's in a family full of actors and models. There very famous."

"Oh that's how I know the name."

"Actually did you know the Hyuga's became famous because of there eyes?"

"There eyes?" Hinata asked

"Yes. Hyuga's have a very unique eye color. Makes them stand out. Now that I get a closer look at you your eye color is very similar to a Hyuga. Expect your eyes are a little more purple."

"Really?" Hinata said.

"Yes. Have you thought that maybe you might some Hyuga in your blood. No offence, but you don't really look like an Uchiha."

Hinata froze. "What do you mean?"

Neji took a hold of her hand. "Hinata I think you might be my cousin."

Hinata pulled away from his hands and stood up. "You're mistaken. I'm not a Hyuga. I'm a Uchiha."

"Hinata."

"I'm sorry, but I got to go." She ran out of the cafe. She didn't want to hear any of that. She didn't want anyone finding out she was adopted and it didn't matter the Uchiha's were her family That's all that mattered to her.

Hinata bit her lip as she soaked in her bathroom tub. "Sasuke."

"What is it Hinata?" Sasuke said as he wrapped his arms around Hinata's naked stomach from behind.

She sighed "I talked to someone and they said that he might be my relative. A relative from my real parents."

Sasuke went stiff. "So what did you do?"

"Nothing. I'm scared Sasuke. I don't want to get my hopes up then find out were not related. What do you think I should do?"

"You know I can't answer that question for you Hinata. You need to do what you feel is right."

Hinata pouted. She always hated that kind of answer.

Sasuke chuckled as he stared at her pout.

"Don't laugh at me."

"I can't help it you look so cute pouting."

"Meany." Hinata said as she splashed him.

Hinata gasped when Sasuke splashed her back. "That's my job."

Next thing they knew there here having a water fight.

"Sasuke stop it. You're getting water everywhere." Hinata said as she tried to shield herself from the water.

"Do you give up?"

"No"

"Then I have no choice." Sasuke reached his hands out and started to tickle her.

Hinata gasp and thrashed around trying to get away from his hands. "Sasuke stop that. That tickles."

"Do you give up?"

"Okay, just stop."

Sasuke retreated his hands and smiled at her. "It's good to see you smiling. I hate it when you frown."

Hinata froze it finally clicking. He noticed she was looking down so he did this to make her happy. She smiled. He really was kind.

Sasuke was about to get out when Hinata grabbed him and pulled him into a kiss. He was being so nice it was only right that she thanked him for it.

Hinata sighed as she laid in Sasuke's arms. She sat up and pulled her phone out and started texting.

Neji dried his hair when he felt his phone buzz. He grabbed it and read his message. His eyes went wide it was from Hinata. "I'm not sure if you're really my cousin, but I would like to find out." He smiled. He couldn't wait.

Sorry for the short chapter. I'll try to make the next one longer. Also sorry for the wait. I just got a job so the training and the hours have been kind of crazy.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Neji took a deep breath as he waited for the test results. It's been a few days since Hinata gave him the chance to be her cousin. He never been so nervous in his whole life.

Hinata bit her lip as she waited with Neji. She never been so nervous in her whole life. What if it came out negative. Would Neji want anything to do with her after that? "Neji what will happen if they don't came back positive?"

Neji forced a smile. "Even if you're not my cousin you and I will still be friends."

That's when the doctor finally into the room.

"So what's the results?" Neji asked.

The doctor smiled. "You two are related."

Hinata sighed in relief. She didn't know why, but she felt like a ton of bricks was lifted off her.

Sasuke sighed as he sat on his bed. For the past few days Hinata was spending more time with Neji and less with him. Today was the day Hinata was going to get tested. He would never tell Hinata this, but part of him hoped that the results were negative. He was afraid of what she would do if they were related. Would she move in with him and leave him.

Hinata smiled as she stared at her menu. After finding out the results Neji decided to take her out to celebrate. The waiter than make and took their orders.

"So I've been thinking?"

"Yeah?"

"Well you're my cousin and your living with people who are not your family."

Hinata gave him a strange look. "What do you mean?"

"Hinata I've been thinking. Would you like to move in with me?"

Hinata stood there shocked not saying anything.

"I know that was fast, but now that I know you are my cousin I don't want to lose you never again. You're the only family I got."

Hinata didn't know what to think or say. Yes he was her cousin and she didn't want to lose him ever again, but leave the home she knew for sixteen years of her life? "Can I think about it?"

"Of course. Take all the time you need."

"Thank you."

Hinata smiled as she placed rice balls and miso soup onto the table. She was still unsure about what she was going to do, but she also wanted to ask Sasuke about it. She just wanted to make sure he was in a good mood before she talked to him. That's why she made his favorite.

She watched nervously as he ate.

Sasuke sighed and put his spoon down. "Okay what's wrong?"

"What do you mean?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "You know you can't hide from me. I always know when something is wrong. I can read you like a book Hinata."

Hinata sighed. There was no use in hiding it now. "So I got the test done."

"And?"

"He is my cousin."

"That's great."

"But"

"But, what?"

"He asked me if I would like to move in with him."

Sasuke felt his heart sank. "What did you tell him?"

"I told him I had to think about it. I'm not sure if I should or not. What do you think I should do?"

"It doesn't matter to me. Do what you want."

Hinata gasped when Sasuke stood up and started to leave. "Where are you going?"

"I'm not very hungry and I have homework to do."

Sasuke sighed as he laid on his bed. His worse nightmare was coming true.

Hinata slowly entered Sasuke room. "Sasuke can we talk?"

"What's to talk about?"

She sighed "Ever since dinner you've been acting strange. You don't me to move in with Neji, right?"

"What are you talking about? Why would I care. It's not any of my business if you stay or go."

Hinata cupped his cheeks and stared into his eyes. "You're a very good liar Sasuke, but your eyes reveal everything."

Sasuke wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into a tight embrace. "I don't want you to leave. I just got you. I don't want you to leave me. I need you" He knew he was being selfish and he knew he had no right. Their relationship wasn't even official yet. He told her he loved her and yet he hasn't asked her to be his girlfriend. He was afraid. So many times he wanted to ask her to be his girlfriend, but fear always stopped him. Fear of her leaving him and fear of being caught.

Hinata smiled and kissed him tenderly on the lips. "I would never leave you."

Sasuke forced a smile and pulled her into another kiss, but this time more demanding and passionate.

"Sasuke." Hinata moaned into the kiss.

Sasuke groaned as his lips left her mouth to her neck. Just her moaning his name turned him on.

Hinata let out a gasp when Sasuke began to unbutton her shirt. "Sasuke we can't. Itachi, Tou-san, and Kaa-san are home. They will hear us."

Sasuke lifted his shirt off his body. "Then you'll just have to be quiet."

Hinata gasped when Sasuke pushed her onto his bed and climbed on top of her. This was so dangerous. There family was just in the other room watching a movie. It scared her, but also thrilled her. Doing something so naughty and the chance of getting caught really turned her on.

Sasuke pulled her bra up to reveal her perky breasts. He smirked as he placed his mouth on her nipple and began to suck.

Hinata whimpered and grabbed his hair to pull him closer. Her eyes went wide as saucer when she felt Sasuke's hand sneak under her skirt and place it on her panties.

He chuckled as he ran his finger against the covered flesh. "Already wet and already wanting my penis I see."

Hinata felt her face heat up.

Sasuke smirked and undid his belt buckle. "Let me help you with that." With one swift move his pants were off along with his boxers.

Hinata blushed as she stared at his naked flesh feeling getting wetter by the second.

Sasuke chuckled as he tensely rubbed his penis against her panties. "Do you want it."

Hinata bit her lip and nodded.

"Then beg for it." He said as he slowly slid an inch into her opening with her panties as a barrier.

Hinata let out a moan. Before she could do anything Sasuke pulled out. She let out a whimper in protest.

He chuckled. God he loved to tease her. He pushed her panties to the side and rubbed himself at her opening. Feeling her get wetter by the second.

"Sasuke please." She cried out.

"Please what?" He said as he slid in, but to slid back out.

Hinata glared at him. She was getting tired of his teasing. "If you don't enter me right now Sasuke! I'm going to tell everyone you wet the bed until you were 8."

Sasuke laughed nervously "Okay, Okay." He slid her panties off her legs and entered her.

Hinata sighed in relief. She always felt complete when Sasuke was inside her. He feeled her emptiness and they just fitted so perfectly.

"Hinata?"

"What is it Sasuke?" She asked.

"Would you like to try something different?"

"Like what."

Sasuke flipped them over so she was on top of him. "Ride me."

She blushed, but nodded. She slowly slid up and down trying to get use to the feel.

Sasuke groaned and threw his head back in pleasure.

Hinata smiled at his reaction. It encouraged her to take it up a step. She rolled her hips and went up and down slowly.

Sasuke growled. "Don't tease me."

She giggled. "Serves you right for teasing me first."

He grabbed her hips and thrust into her hard.

Hinata gasped. "Sasuke."

Sasuke chuckled and thrust into her as she laid on top of him.

She moaned and met his every thrust.

Sasuke smiled. It was such a beautiful sight to watch her ride him as he thrust into her. Her hair all over the place. Her hips moving and her breasts bouncing up and down.

"Sasuke I'm close." She whimpered.

"Cum for me hime." He growled as he pulled out to slam back in.

"Sasuke!" Hinata called out.

Sasuke thrust a few more times and also came.

Hinata gasped for much needed air as she laid on Sasuke's naked body.

"Hinata."

"Yes?"

"Be my girlfriend."

Her eyes went wide for a second, but was soon replaced with a smile. "Of course."

Sasuke smiled and kissed her tenderly on the lips. "I love you."

"I love you too."

Sasuke froze when he heard a knocking on his bedroom door.

"Sasuke is everything okay?"

Sasuke paled. Luckily his room was locked. "Everything is fine Kaa-san."

"Are you sure? I thought I heard Hinata scream."

"I was watching a horror movie and the main girl just screamed."

"Oh okay. Enjoy your movie."

Sasuke sighed. He was just lucky is mom kind of lacked common sense. "That was close."

Hinata couldn't help, but laugh.

"It's not funny."

"I know." Hinata said as she smiled. She finally knew her answer.

"So I thought about it and I finally know my answer."

"What is it?" Neji asked.

"I would love to live with you, but the Uchihas are important to me. They need me."

Neji frowned.

Hinata pulled him into a hug. We can still talk and be there for each other. I do want you in my life Neji. I just need the Uchihas in my life too."

Neji smiled. "I'm just glad to know my family is alive. Just promise to keep in touch."

"I will."

Neji watched as his cousin left. Feeling happy and sad at the same time.

I hoped you liked this chapter and sorry for the wait. My computer has been having issues lately.


	13. Chapter 13

I want to apologies for the long wait. I didn't write this fanfic for a long time cause I got focused on my other fanfic and these past few weeks I've had no ideas or creativity for my fanfic, but I'm back and I hope you like it.

Chapter 13

Naruto frowned as he stared at the classroom door. Sasuke and Hinata leaved for lunch, but that was almost 40 minutes ago and class was starting up again. He was starting to get nervous. They were never late for class.

"Sasuke." Hinata whimpered as Sasuke sucked on her neck. "We shouldn't be doing this? What if we're caught?"

Sasuke chuckled as he sneaked a hand into her panties. "We won't be caught. Class started 5 minutes ago."

Hinata's eyes went wide as saucers. "What?" She tried to break from Sasuke's grip, but he kept his grip firm as he pulled her closer.

"Don't even think about leaving me. I've been hard all day with your teasing. Wearing that two sizes too small shirt, wearing that mini skirt, moving your hips in that way."

Hinata pouted "But I always wear that and walk like that?"

Sasuke smirked "Exactly." Before she could say anything he pulled her into another kiss.

Naruto sighed and finally decided to take action. He stood up and left the classroom.

Hinata moaned as Sasuke lifted her skirt and slowly slid her panties down her legs. "Sasuke we can't we're already so late."

Sasuke smiled as he unbuckled his pants. "Then I'll just have to be quick." In one swift move he pulled her legs apart and entered her forcefully.

"Sasuke!" Hinata called out as she clung to him.

Sasuke chuckled "Already so wet. You really must have wanted me." He said as he gently massaged her clit with the palm of his hand.

"Please don't say such embarrassing thin… Aghh!" She was caught off short with Sasuke pulling her legs further apart and entering her from a different angle.

Sasuke smirked as he ran his tongue against her exposed neck. "I love hearing you moan."

Hinata felt her face start to heat up. "Pervert."

"Yes I am, but you like it." He placed a hand on her hip and thrust into her.

Hinata bit her lip as she felt Sasuke thrust into her with all his might. It took all her self control not to call out his name. Even if there class was in class didn't mean there was a chance they couldn't hear them. Hinata dug her nails into Sasuke back. Feeling herself getting closer to her release. "Sasuke I think I'm going to."

Sasuke bit her neck. "Cum for me hime."

"Sasuke!" Hinata called out.

After a few more thrust so did Sasuke. Sasuke sighed as he gently pulled out and started to fit his uniform when he heard a noise from outside his and Hinata's abandoned classroom. He hurried and buttoned his pants. He pushed the sliding door open to find nothing.

"Is something wrong?" Hinata said as she picked up her panties from the ground.

"It's nothing."

Naruto bit his lip as he clenched his fist. Tears started to fall down his cheeks. He wanted to forget everything he saw, but he couldn't flashes of Sasuke making love to Hinata kept popping into his head. He felt sick and wanted to gouge his eyes out. He gritted his teeth. Never in his life did he ever see something so wrong, so disgusting. It had to be stopped.

Hinata was working on her homework when she felt her phone start to buzz. She picked it up and read her text.

"Hey Hinata I'm having having problems with my math. Could you come over and help me."

"Okay would you like Sasuke to come and help too?" Hinata texted.

"No just you."

Hinata raised an eyebrow. "Okay."

Hinata opened Naruto bedroom door expecting to find me working on his homework, but was just sitting on his bed."

"Where's your homework? You better not expect me to do your homework like last time."

"No I actually already finished it."

Hinata frowned. "Then why did you call me?"

Naruto stood up and made eye contact with her. "Hinata I want you to tell me what exactly is going on between you and Sasuke?"

"What do you mean?" Hinata asked

Naruto gritted his teeth and forcefully grabbed Hinata's hand.

"Ow you're hurting me Naruto?"

"Don't play dumb Hinata. I saw you two!"

Hinata's eyes went wide as saucers.

"Is he forcing you?"

Hinata tried to break from his grip. "No."

"Are you two in an incest relationship! Hinata incest is wrong. It's disgusting. Why the hell would you have sex with your brother!"

Hinata finally broke from his grip and glared daggers at him. "Shut up."

Naruto eyes went wide.

"You don't know anything Naruto!" Hinata yelled.

Naruto just stood there shocked.

Hinata clenched her fist. "He's not my brother!"

"What?"

"He's never been my brother Naruto. I'm adopted Naruto."

Naruto stood there in shocked.

"I love Sasuke and nothing going to change that."

"Have you really thought about this?"

"What do you mean?"

"He may not be your real brother, but that doesn't change the fact he is your brother. Even if you don't want to admit it he's still your adopted brother and that is just as wrong? Have you even thought this through the consequences of your and his actions. Does your parents even know?"

Hinata felt her heart sank. "No."

"Pathetic. You won't admit it to them cause you know what they will do? I know they won't expect it."

Hinata felt tears start to stream down her cheeks. "That's not true."

"Oh, but it is. Your parents won't expect it and no one else will. Cause you know keep down it's wrong."

Hinata fell to her knees and started to sob. He was right. Why did she keep fooling herself no one would except them. Maybe it was better to just be brother and sister and nothing more. Hinata stood up and left not saying a word.

Hinata sighed when she opened the door to her room. Slowly she started to undress. Wearing nothing, but her bra and panties she walked towards her closet to pull out her pajamas, but froze when she felt a hand snake around her waist. She was about to cry for help when.

"Shh it's okay. It's just me."

Hinata sighed in relief. "Sasuke don't scare me like that. What are you you doing in my room?"

Sasuke smirked as he gave her breast a firm squeeze. "What do you think?"

Hinata turned pale. "Sasuke maybe we should…"

In one swift move Sasuke had her stripped naked on her bed with him on top of her.

Sasuke smiled as he stared at the naked woman under him. She was just so beautiful. He was really the luckiest man alive. "I love you." He said as I attacked her sweet neck.

"Sasuke" She panted "We need to stop this. This is wrong?"

He pulled his lips away from her neck. "Wrong?" He questioned. "What's wrong with this? We're just two people showing are love for each other."

"But" Before she could say anything else he attacked her neck again. She gasped and tried to push him off, but he wouldn't budge.

"Onii-chan please."

Sasuke froze and pulled away from Hinata. She hadn't called him that in a long time and he didn't like it. "Don't call me that. I'm not your brother Hinata. I'm your boyfriend."

Hinata bit her lip as she averted his gaze on her. "You may not be my birth brother, but that doesn't change the fact you are my brother."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. He didn't know what happened to Hinata, but he was going to find out.

"Maybe we should go back to the way things use to be."

Sasuke's eyes went wide. "What do you mean?"

"What we are doing is wrong. Let's just forget everything and go back to being brother and sister."

Sasuke gritted his teeth. "Who in the hell put this all in your brain?"

"What do you mean?"

"I'm not done Hinata."

She sighed. "Naruto."

"Remind me to kill him later."

Hinata gasped. "Don't do that."

"Tell me everything he told you and maybe I won't."

"Okay."

"I see." Sasuke said as he stared at Hinata. "He made you think that this was wrong and no one would accept it."

Hinata nodded as she held the blanket over her naked body.

Sasuke smiled as he ran his fingers through her locks. "You don't need to feel ashamed Hinata. Hinata do you love me? Are you happy with me?"

"Of course."

"Then that's all that matters. Your happiness is all that matters. What others think doesn't matter. What matters is what you think and feel."

Hinata didn't know why, but she started to cry. She felt so relieved.

Sasuke smiled and pulled her into a hug.

"I'm sorry Sasuke."

"It's okay Hinata. We all feel fear and shame at times."

Hinata opened her eyes and stared into Sasuke's eyes. "I love you."

Sasuke smiled as he wiped the tears from her eyes. "I love you too."

Hinata smiled and let go of the blanket to reveal her naked chest. She cupped his cheek and pulled him into a tender kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down until he laid on top of her.

Sasuke grabbed the remaining of the blanket and pulled it completely off her body.

Hinata frowned. She thought it was unfair that she was completely naked while Sasuke wasn't so she tugged on his shirt.

Sasuke chuckled and pulled away from her lips. "So impatient." He pulled his shirt off and went back to kissing her.

Hinata whimpered as she clung to Sasuke. "Sasuke please. I need you now."

Sasuke nodded and was about to undo his pants when the bedroom door opened.

I know I'm mean. I left it on a cliffhanger. Who do you think opened the door?


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Sasuke turned as white as a ghost as he made eye contact with the worse person to find out about this.

Hinata bit her lip as she laid under Sasuke completely frozen in fear.

Sasuke gulped nervously. It wasn't his brother, Mom, or Father. It was worse. It was all three of them.

Mikoto covered her mouth in shock as she stared at the sight in front of her.

Itachi stood there with a look of sadness and pain.

"What the hell is this?" Fugaku said.

Sasuke sighed. "Father." Before Sasuke could finish talking Fugaku grabbed him by the arm and forcefully pulled him off Hinata. Then started to drag him out the room towards the down stair.

"Fugaku wait!" "Father wait!" Mikoto and Itachi said as they chased after him.

Hinata gasped and hurried and put on Sasuke's oversized bathrobe and followed them down the stairs.

Hinata let out a gasp when Sasuke fell to the ground with the force of Fugaku's punch.

Sasuke sat up and wiped the blood off his mouth.

"Sasuke tell me why? Why were you in Hinata's room? Why was she naked and why were you almost naked."

"Fugaku please!" Mikoto sobbed. "Stop hurting our son! It's just probably a misunderstanding."

Sasuke frowned as he listened to his mother's pleads. He pitied her at that moment. Here she was pleading for him when he didn't deserve it. Sasuke looked up. "Mother please stop. Let me take responsibilities for my actions. Yes father it's exactly what you think. Hinata and I are lovers."

Hinata covered her mouth as she watched there father punch Sasuke repeatedly.

"You little bastard. What the hell is wrong with you? Hinata's your sister! Why the hell would you do this!" Fugaku yelled. "Did you force her!"

Sasuke laughed. "Force her? What kind of man do you take me for father?" Sasuke said as he stood up. "I'm really tired of your lies and bullshit."

"Excuse me?" Fugaku said.

"I know. Hinata isn't my sister."

It was silent for a moment.

"That may be true, but your actions are still wrong. You've been sleeping with your adopted sister!"

"Oh and you lying to me isn't wrong. You talk about how bad my actions are when you flat out lied to Hinata and me."

"It was for your own good."

"Are own good!" Sasuke laughed "Please all you did was make it worse. Hinata always wondered why she was different. People bullied her because of that. You made me question myself. For the longest time I was in love with Hinata, but I couldn't do anything about it. I fought my feeling thinking they were wrong, but they weren't. You think that's for our own good? If you just told us from the beginning we wouldn't be standing here."

Fugaku gritted his teeth and was about to hit Sasuke again when Itachi grabbed his arm.

Itachi frowned as he stared at his brother. "I think he has had enough hitting father."

Mikoto frowned "Sasuke Hinata you two better go to your rooms for now. We'll talk about this later."

Hinata and Sasuke nodded and walked off.

Hinata bit her lip as she sat on her bed still wearing Sasuke's oversized bathrobe. Tears streamed down her cheeks. "Sasuke." She sobbed "I'm so sorry."

Sasuke frowned as Itachi placed the last bandage on his face.

Itachi stood up and was about to leave when Sasuke spoke up.

"Itachi please just say something?"

Itachi sighed and turned around to glare at Sasuke. "What do you want me to say? That everything is going to be fine? That I'm okay with this? I'm not. You made things so complicated Sasuke. We were a happy family."

Sasuke frowned as he clenched his fist. "I never met for things to get this far."

"Well it did." Itachi then left.

Mikoto forced a smile as she entered Hinata's bedroom.

Hinata bit her lip as she averted eye contact.

Mikoto sighed and took a seat next to Hinata. "Please look at me Hinata. I won't yell I promise."

Hinata sobbed and hugged her mother. "I'm so sorry mother. I didn't mean to let things get so complicated."

Mikoto smiled as she ran his fingers through Hinata's locks. "You love Sasuke don't you?"

Hinata sobbed harder. "I didn't mean to."

"Shh it's okay sweetie."

Hinata pulled away. "What?"

Mikoto wiped her tears. "I'm not happy with you two keeping it from us, but if you two really love each other I'm not going to stop you."

Hinata pulled her mother into another hug. "Thank you."

Mikoto took a deep breath as she entered her husband's office. She watched as he husband was doing some computer work on something.

She slowly started to walk towards him.

"Oh Mikoto you're just in time to help me."

"What is it?"

"I can't decide on which boot camp to send Sasuke to and which all girls catholic school to send Hinata."

Mikoto gasped. "You can't do that!"

"Why the hell not? They need to learn discipline. They need to face the consequences of their actions."

"But, what if it is true? What if they actually do love each other? Would you really be willing to take away are son and daughters happiness."

Fugaku laughed. "Love? Please there only 17. How can they be in love? That's just lust. It's wrong. She's our daughter. I'm not going to support their relationship."

"You won't support them when she's not even are blood daughter. I know you're angry, but is it truly worth losing our daughter and son for this. Instead of making them take all the blame we need to take a share of it. We should of told them sooner and talked to them about their feeling maybe this wouldn't have happened.

Hinata sighed as she shoved some clothes into her suitcase. She knew her father. He was going to make sure Sasuke and her would never see each other again. Well she wasn't going to let that happen.

She was about to open her bedroom window to try to get to Sasuke's window when Sasuke popped out of nowhere. Hinata almost screamed.

"Relax it's just me." Sasuke said as he entered her room. Holding a suitcase.

"Sasuke don't scare me like that." That's when she noticed his suitcase and smiled. "I guess we were thinking the same thing."

Sasuke smiled. "Shall we go then." He said as he held his hand out to hers.

Hinata smiled and took his hand. "Of course."

I'm sorry for the short chapter. The next one should be longer also the next chapter will probably will be the last chapter of this fanfic.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Fugaku walked towards Hinata's door with his wife behind me.

"Fugaku please let's talk about this." Mikoto begged.

Fugaku knocked on Hinata's door, but there was no answer. So he knocked again, but this time louder. There was still no answer so he slammed the door open to find nothing.

He looked through her bathroom and closest, but still couldn't find her.

That's when Mikoto found a note on Hinata's bed. Before she could even get a chance to read it Fugaku yanked it from her hands and started reading.

Dear father and mother. Sasuke and I are both very sorry for the troubles we both caused you, but we can't deny are feeling for each other. We talked about and thought it would be best if we both just left. Maybe we will come back in a few years. We're sorry and we love you.

Fugaku crumbled the paper in his hands. He grabbed his wife's hand and started to drag her out of the door.

"Honey where are we going? What did the note say?"

"We're going to find those idiots. There going to be grounded for a very long time."

Hinata sighed as she sat on the bus bench with Sasuke. "Sasuke are you sure about this? Maybe we should talk about this more?"

"Are you getting cold feet Hinata."

"I don't know. It just feels wrong to just leave."

"They'll never accept us Hinata. I love you Hinata. I want to be with you for the rest of my life. I want you to be my wife some day, but II can't if we stay here."

"I guess you're right, but where are we going and how are we going to live on are own? We're only 17. Well you're 17 and I'm 16."

Sasuke smirked. "I've been working a part time job and I have almost 8000 saved up."

That's when the bus finally showed up and came to a stop.

Sasuke stood up and grabbed Hinata's bag. "Are you ready?"

Hinata forced a smile. "I guess so."

They were both about to get on when.

"Don't you even think about it."

Sasuke and Hinata both froze and stared at their father.

Fugaku ran towards them.

Sasuke frowned and looked at the ground in shame. Expecting a beating from his father, but gasped when he got a hug instead.

Fugaku bit his lip as he held his son. "Don't ever do that again." He then pulled away from Sasuke to snack his head.

"Ow." Sasuke said as he rubbed his head.

Fugaku sighed. "Come on let's go home and we'll have a talk like grown ups."

Sasuke and Hinata both nodded and followed their father home.

Fugaku sighed as he sat in his favorite chair facing the couch where his two children sat. Yes he finally did agree to listen the the whole story, but he still didn't like the idea that his son and daughter were in love and having sex behind the family's back. "So how long have you two been a couple?"

Hinata bit her lip nervously. "We weren't officially a couple until this week, but we've been together for a few months now."

"Are you…" Fugaku took a deep breath. Trying to get the courage to ask. "Are you two sexualy active."

Hinata's face turned bright red. In the second she wanted to disappear.

Sasuke took a deep breath. "Very."

Fugaku sighed as he ran a hand through his hair. "Have you used protection?"

Sasuke and Hinata turned as white as a ghost. They never once used protection. It never occurred to them that maybe they should. They always got caught up in the moment and always forgot.

"No"

Fugaku sighed. "Mikoto can you come here for a moment."

The door opened and Mikoto walked in. "What is it dear?"

"Take Hinata to the drug store and buy some pregnancy tests and birth control."

Mikoto nodded and took Hinata's hand. "Come on dear."

Hinata bit her lip and followed her mother.

There was an awkward and tense silence between Sasuke and Fugaku after the two girls left.

Sasuke finally got the courage to speak. "Father."

"You're taking responsibilities if Hinata's pregnant."

"I know."

Hinata sighed in relief when she stared at the test. She wasn't pregnant. She even took three different ones to make sure.

She slowly walked out of the bathroom to find her mother nervously sitting on her bed.

"Are you?" She asked nervously.

"No I'm not pregnant."

She sighed in relief. "Thank god."

Fugaku and Sasuke then walked into the room nervously. "Are you."

"No."

They both sighed in relief.

Fugaku took his wife's hand. "I think these two need some privacy."

"But…" She was silenced with his glare. "Okay."

Sasuke bit his lip and took a seat next to her. "So how did it go."

"It was okay, but I have to take birth control for now on."

Sasuke laughed nervously. "Yeah he said I have to use condoms for now on."

Hinata giggled. "I'm surprised he didn't want you to get a vasectomy."

Sasuke nervously ran a hand through his locks. "That was actually his first idea, but was able to talk him out of it."

"I'm glad you did."

"Me too. I may not want kids now, but in the future I do."

Hinata placed a hand on his shoulder. "You seem stiff. What's going on?"

"I don't like this, but he said this is the only way he'll let us be together."

"What is it?"

Sasuke took a deep breath. "I have to move out and I won't be allowed to see you until my 20th birthday."

Hinata sat there shocked. "But why?"

"He wants to see if we really do love each other. He wants to see if we are still loyal and love each other while apart."

"But that's three years."

Sasuke forced a smile. "I will to do anything if it means I can be with you. Heck I would wait a million years if I could have you."

Hinata bit her lip.

He cupped her cheek. "I life without you isn't worth living."

"I love you." She said as tears fell down her cheeks.

"I love you too." He said as he kissed her tears.

"When do you leave?"

"Tomorrow."

Hinata bit her lip as more tears fell.

"Shh. Don't cry. Let's try to make are last night a happy one." He pulled her into a tender kiss.

Hinata pulled away from his lips. "Make love to me."

Sasuke's eyes widened. "But, father…"

"I don't care what father thinks. It's our last night together and I want to enjoy it."

Sasuke nodded. He reached his hands out and slowly lifted her shirt off her body. He wasn't going to say no even if he got in trouble. He wanted it as much as she did.

That night the only thing that could be heard was the sound of Sasuke and Hinata's love making.

Sasuke sighed as he stared at Hinata's alarm clock. It was 7 in the morning. He sat up and started to dress before Hinata would wake up.

Hinata then sat up finding Sasuke about to leave her room. "Please don't leave."

Sasuke froze and turned around to face her. "I have to. I'm leaving in a few hours and I still need to pack." Sasuke reached for the doorknob when Hinata jumped out of bed and hugged him with her naked body.

"It's not fair. Why does father have to be so cruel."

Sasuke forced a smile and turned around to pull her into another hug. "It may seem fair, but I understand why he's doing this and I know you do too."

Hinata bit her lip.

Sasuke pulled her into a tender kiss. "Believe me I want to stay, but this is for the best."

Hinata sighed. "Please call, text, and write to be everyday."

"I will." Sasuke then let go of her and exited the room.

Hinata bit her lip as she watched the man she loved walk away from her life.

Two and a half years later.  
Hinata sighed as she entered her dorm room. She pulled her jacket off and placed it on her bed. Her roommate was still not back and she was glad. She pulled her phone out and dialed Sasuke's number. This was the only time she was able to talk to Sasuke. Since no one knew about her relationship except for Naruto and her family.

"Hello Hinata."

Hinata smiled missing his voice. "Hello Sasuke."

"Hinata could you do me a favor?"

"What is it?"

"Could you look out your window."

Hinata raised up an eyebrow. She walked towards her window and pulled the curtains back. She stared at the cold January outside. "I don't see anything."

"Wait a moment."

That's when a car finally came to a stop. The door opened and out walked.

Hinata let out a gasp as she dropped her phone.

Sasuke smiled as he stared at her.

Hinata ran not caring about her jacket.

Sasuke smiled when Hinata finally came to a stop a few feet away from him. She was breathing hard. She wore no shoes and no jacket. He stared at her from head to toe. Her hair was longer and was styled differently. Her face was no longer round. His eyes went lower. He smirked. Her breasts got at least two sizes bigger since he last saw her. Her legs still long and slender. She was even more beautiful if even possible.

"Sasuke?" Hinata finally was able to speak.

Sasuke smiled. "Hello Hime."

Hinata jumped into his arms and started to sob. She missed him so much.

Sasuke chuckled as he ran his fingers through her hair. "I missed you too hime."

Hinata then pulled away. "What are you doing here? Father won't be happy. You're not supposed to be here for another 6…"

Sasuke silenced her with his lips. He loved Hinata I enjoyed her talking, but right now he only had one thing in his mind.

Hinata blushed when Sasuke pulled away from her lips. "Wha…"

"Shh." Sasuke placed his finger on her lips. "We can talk later. Right now I have something else in mind."

Before she could ask. Sasuke pulled her into another kiss, but this time more demanding.

Hinata gasped when Sasuke sucked on her neck. "Sasuke were in a elevator."

Sasuke growled in annoyance. "I'm trying to be patient, but this elevator is so damn slow."

The elevator doors finally opened.

"Finally." Sasuke grabbed her hand. "Where is your dorm?"

"It's room 251 on the left."

Sasuke smiled as he pushed Hinata onto her bed. He climbed on top of her. "God I missed this." He said as he pulled his coat off and threw it somewhere on the floor.

Hinata sighed and ran her hands up and down his covered chest. She grabbed the hem of his shirt and slowly pulled it off him. She stared wide eyed. She wasn't the only one who changed.

Sasuke smirked. "Like what you see?"

Hinata's face heated up.

Sasuke laughed and pulled Hinata into another kiss.

Hinata smiled and ran her fingers through his hair as he kissed her lips and down to her neck. "I missed you."

Sasuke smirked as he sucked on her neck. "So did I." His hand sneaking under her shirt. Sasuke reached her breasts to find them bare. "No bra?"

Hinata blushed. "I take my bra off when I get home."

Sasuke smirked as he lifted her shirt. "Even better." He placed his mouth on her tender nimple and began to suck.

Hinata moaned as she felt suck her right nimple and play with her left.

Sasuke chuckled as he sucked harder and roll the other one in between his fingers. "What cup size are you now?"

Hinata gasped. "What do you mean?"

"Oh please Hinata. I memorized your breasts and cup size. It's been two years I can tell they got bigger." Sasuke said as he switched to her other breast.

Hinata bit her lip as she felt her face heat up. "They use to be Double D's, but now their F."

Sasuke eyes went wide as saucers as he pulled away from her breasts to get a better look. He felt his manhood twitch. Two years sure could change a lot of things.

Hinata cover her chest in shame. "You hate them don't you? They're too big."

Sasuke placed his mouth next to her ear. "Their beautiful." He whispered to her ear as he pulled her hands away. "You don't need to feel ashamed. I love you no matter what size you are."

Hinata smiled and pulled Sasuke into a tender kiss.

Sasuke smiled into the kiss as he hooked his fingers into the hem of her pants and slowly started to pull them down. Not really caring he threw her pants over his shoulder as he worked on her panties.

Hinata shivered as she felt the cool of the room hit her naked womanhood. She was about to close her legs.

"Oh no you don't." Sasuke said as he pulled her legs apart and placed his head in between them.

Hinata cried out in pleasure as she felt Sasuke tongue lick her entrance. "Sasuke."

Sasuke chuckled as he licked and sucked her sweet juices from her. She tasted just as good as he remembered. Maybe even better. He placed his hand on her clit and gently massaged it.

Hinata grabbed his hair and pulled him closer. "Sasuke I think…"

"Cum for me Hime."

"Sasuke!" Hinata called out.

Sasuke smirked and licked up her remaining juices. He pulled away and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. He unbuttoned his pants and pulled them off along with boxer. He grabbed her legs and placed them on his shoulders. He grabbed his penis and lead into her awaiting womanhood. "Are you ready. "

Hinata nodded.

Sasuke took a deep breath and thrust into her for the first time in two and half long years. He groaned in pleasure and pain. She was tighter than he remembered probably because they hadn't done it for so long. He started to move, but slow at first wanting her to get use to him. Sasuke clenched her blankets when he felt her rolling her hips. "Fuck Hinata."

Hinata smiled. "Sasuke it's alright. I'm ready."

That's all it took. Sasuke pulled out to thrust back into her.

Hinata back arched in pleasure. Feeling him slamming into her over and over again.

Sasuke grabbed her ass and pulled her closer to his needy manhood. He felt inself getting closer to his release. His father told him he had to use protection, but at the moment he didn't care. He knew she was on the pill. Besides he smirked to himself. He had something for her.

Hinata clenched her hands into his back feeling herself getting closer to her release. She knew Sasuke was also close. Hinata called out his name when she felt Sasuke seed enter her womanhood causing her to also cum.

They laid together trying to catch their breath after their passionate love making.

"So you never told me why you are here?" Hinata finally said when she caught her breath.

Sasuke smirked as he placed loving kisses all over her throat and neck. "I talked to father and agreed to shorten the time."

Hinata's face light up. "Really."

Sasuke nodded as he licked her neck. He just made love to her, but he was already feeling himself get hard again. Before he could ask if she wanted to go for another round she beat him to it.

"Can we do it again?"

Sasuke stood their shocked, but smiled. "Of course, but I have to ask you something first."

Hinata raised an eyebrow when Sasuke got off her and started to look through his pants pocket. "Where is it?" He growled in annoyance. He then finally pulled out a small box. He took a seat next to her and placed the box in her hands.

Hinata sat up and stared the box for a moment and finally opened it. Her eyes went as wide as saucers as she stared at the diamond ring. She then looked up at Sasuke.

"I know we're both still young, but I've known for a long time that I wanted no one else by my side. I love you and only you. Will you have me?"

Hinata felt tears in her eyes. "Yes."

Sasuke smiled and pulled her into an embrace. Sasuke's eyes went wide when Hinata pushed him onto her bed.

Hinata smirked. "How about a little bit of engagement sex."

Sasuke smirked. "You read my mind." He wrapped his arms around her waist anp pulled her into a kiss.

"What the hell!"

Hinata froze and pulled away from his kiss to find her roommate. "Tamaki." Hinata covered her chest in embarrassment. "What are you doing here? I thought you wouldn't be back for another hour."

"Kiba had to leave early. Akamaru had a toothache."

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Will you please fucking leave. We're trying to have sex here."

Hinata gasped. "Sasuke!"

Hinata sighed as she laid on Sasuke. "Why did you have to say that. Tamaki is going to be so mad at me now."

Sasuke smirked as he rubbed Hinata's back. "She should learn to knock."

"This is her room too Sasuke."

"Still."

Hinata sighed "You're impossible."

Sasuke chuckled. "Yes I am."

Three years later  
Hinata smiled as she closed the book and stared at all the woman in the book store.

They all started to squeal.

"Uchiha senpai. How did you get inspiration to write such a great love story?"

"It just came to me I guess, but I should go. I have a lunch date with my husband."

All the woman frowned as they watched her leave.

Sasuke smiled when he came out of his work building to find Hinata waiting for him. He walked towards her. "How did the book reading and signing go?"

"It went really well."

Sasuke chuckled. "I'm not surprised. They are after all sex thirsty woman."

Hinata gasped "Sasuke don't say that."

"It's true. They're all sex deprived."

Hinata face heated up. "You know there isn't any graphic sex scenes in it."

Sasuke chuckled and blew on her ear. "The book doesn't, but the real story does."

Hinata giggled. "Onii-chan."

"You know I don't like you calling me that."

Hinata giggled. "Sorry old habit."

Sasuke sighed and took Hinata's hand. "Come on my lunch break is only an hour long."

Hinata smiled and walked hand and hand with the man she loved. She remembered the pain and struggles they went through. People didn't want to accept their relationship. It was hard, but. She smiled and placed a hand on her 8 month pregnant belly. But it was all worth it in the end.

"Sasuke I love you."

Sasuke smiled and pulled his wife into a tender kiss. "I love you too Mrs. Uchiha."

Hey I hope you guys enjoyed this fanfic. I hope the ending isn't too strange or too rushed. I was in the middle of writing this chapter when the idea of Hinata writing a romance novel of her and Sasuke came into my head. Thought it would be kind of funny. Please review.


End file.
